Between The Lines
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: Chapter Nine Decisions made among misconceptions are coming to a head. Unfortunately, the head in the noose...is the wrong one.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended.

Between The Lines

By Marty Breedlove

Chapter One

"Colonel, there's a woman selling milk out in the compound."

"A woman?"

"Yes, sir. Schultz let her in. Better hurry if you want any!" The face disappeared and was soon followed by the slamming of the barracks door.

_I'd better get up and see what's going on._ Yawning, Hogan threw the blanket back and slid his legs over the edge of the bunk with a shiver. He'd been having trouble getting and staying warm since the accident… or at least since what Klink _thought_ was an accident.

Colonel Robert Hogan was the American senior prisoner of war officer at Luft Stalag 13, a location from which he also operated a successful rescue and sabotage operation behind enemy lines, and all without his German captors' knowledge. After being wounded on a mission, Hogan's men had conned their Kommandant, Oberst Klink, into believing the tower guards accidentally wounded the Colonel while firing warning shots into a darkened compound. Hogan had lost a significant amount of blood and was still not completely recovered. His descent to the floor took concentrated effort.

_Selling milk in a POW camp? That's not something you see every day. Why would a farmer bring milk here to sell?_

Hogan grabbed his jacket, stopped by the stove, filled his mug with hot coffee and made his way to the barracks window. Sure enough, there was a woman by the front gate with a cart. His men looked like bees at a hive. _I don't know how good the milk is, but… _Hogan smiled …she's _going to sell out. _

The thought of _cold_ milk brought on another shiver. _Am I ever going to feel warm again?_ His eyes drifted back to the "milk maid". Draining his cup of the last of the warm coffee, he headed for the door. Cold milk held no allure for him, but the _view_—well, that was worth a closer look.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

It turned out the milk maid brought more than milk. She also delivered a request for a meeting from someone named 'Robinson Crusoe', the code name for commandos. The message had not been well-received by the Colonel. His gut instinct yelled "Trap!", but after voicing his concern to his men, he decided to go anyway.

"We'll make contact at ten o'clock tonight." 1

Kinch straightened. "Hey, I demand a recount!"

"Write to your Congressman," Hogan answered as he walked away.

Carter frowned and, looking at his buddies, began to recount their overturned "no" votes. "One…two…three…"

"Forget it!" Newkirk griped.

LeBeau turned and watched their "farmer's daughter" leaving. "Le Colonel won't chance turning his back on someone who needs help."

"Well, let him bloody well go alone!"

"You don't mean that!" Carter accused.

Newkirk looked at the ground and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to leave anybody stranded in Germany."

Kinch shrugged and, regaining his momentarily lost composure, again rallied to support his CO. "Like the Colonel says 'We've got pay piling up back home.' It's only right that we earn it."

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**--Later that day--**_

_Knock, knock, knock_

Five heads turned as the Colonel's door opened and Schultz stuck his head in. "I thought I'd find you in here." Schultz pushed the door open wider and entered Hogan's room. "Sorry to interrupt, Colonel Hogan, but the Kommandant wants to see you."

"What does he want?" Hogan's eyes widened and he looked at his watch. "It's not time for my daily torture session."

Grimacing, he thought of the violin solos he was forced to sit through daily. Hogan had won that favor following a chess match in which he had expounded on Klink's brilliance. Klink, in return, shared his observation that Hogan spent a lot of time pacing, and could improve on his own chess game if he would learn how to relax. The violin sessions were Klink's way of teaching Hogan to play a better game of chess. 2

All too aware of Klink's prowess with the violin, Schultz, too, made a face. "I'm glad it's you and not me. But, if it helps, I don't think the Kommandant wants to see you about that. He's still in his office. It's probably about camp business."

Sighing, Hogan looked at his men. "I'd better go see what he wants. We're done here anyway. We'll dress after final roll call."

Schultz frowned, "Dress after roll call? Don't you mean undress? 'Lights out' will follow thirty minutes after that."

"Right Schultzie," Newkirk agreed. "We knew what the Colonel meant."

Not convinced there wasn't some monkey business about to happen, Schultz panicked. "Wh…wh…why did you have to tell them to…" Schultz caught the glint in Hogan's eye and it stopped him cold. "Never mind, I don't want to know! Come, Colonel Hogan, before you get me into trouble."

"Oui, better not keep the Kommandant waiting," LeBeau laughed.

"I wasn't referring to the Kommandant," Schultz muttered, looking at them all suspiciously. With a shake of his head, he fell in behind Hogan and disappeared out the door.

ccccccccccccccccccccccc

"I won't stand for it!"

Klink pounded his fist on the desk and glared up at Hogan.

Fighting another chill, Hogan shivered, trying to camouflage it with a shrug. "I still say, it's your own guards. They're the ones with access to the firewood. My men would be caught before they could carry it back across the compound to their barracks!"

_Forget it, Kommandant. As low as the temperature has been lately, without that extra firewood my men would freeze._

Hogan's disguised tremor did not get past Klink. The Kommandant was keenly observant—when he wanted to be. His discreet skills of observation had helped him to survive one war and, with a little luck, he hoped they would help him to survive this one.

"Colonel Hogan, I… that is… I know you…"

Caught, Hogan straightened and clenched his teeth against any concession Klink might offer for his benefit.

Seeing the familiar stoic stance, Klink veered away from the allowance he was about to make and instead demanded, "I don't know how they're doing it, but I want it _stopped_."

Once again on comfortable ground and looking out for the welfare of his men, Hogan countered, "Just as I want the pilfering from our Red Cross packages stopped!"

_Stalemate_.

Klink looked down at his desk in frustration, then picked up his pencil and snorted, "You heard me, Colonel Hogan. That is _all_! I'll see you in my quarters at seven. You're dismissed."

Hogan frowned at the reminder of the seven o'clock violin concerto. Immediately his mind switched gears, and he again tried to think of a way out of this daily scenario. Klink had been rock solid in keeping this appointment and it was driving Hogan up the wall. Still deep in thought, Hogan turned to leave.

"Colonel Hogan."

Opening the door, Hogan stopped and looked back.

"You didn't salute," Klink announced, waiting for the obligatory courtesy.

The muscles in Hogan's jaw hardened as he simultaneously flipped off a tense salute and disappeared, leaving Klink to salute a closed door.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**--Meanwhile--**_

Myra entered Hegel's office still wearing the common clothes of a farm girl.

"Well, I can't say your taste in clothes is improving, my dear," Hegel smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Myra laughed. "I brought you some milk."

"I hope you brought me more than that." Hegel straightened in his seat; his eyes searched the beautiful face in front of him for an answer. "Did they take the bait?"

Smiling coyly, Myra nodded, "I'm sure they will be there." Pulling off the heavy wool shawl resting on her shoulders, she continued, "They couldn't risk giving me an answer. That big sergeant kept hanging around drooling over me. But I saw the prisoners gather together. I'm sure Colonel Hogan got the message."

Hegel smiled. "Now the only question is did you look helpless enough to be trusted?"

"They'll be there." Myra dropped the shawl in a nearby chair and walked around the desk where Hegel turned his chair to meet her. Standing, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. Pulling back from his embrace she asked, "Have you picked the guards that will go with me tonight?"

"Don't worry my dear. You will be well protected. There will be a sniper behind you in the woods. If anything goes wrong just step away. Otherwise, when you are ready, raise your left hand and he will join you. If we do this right, not a shot will be fired."

Myra smiled, and laying her head on Hegel's shoulder, whispered, "I trust you."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Where's Colonel Hogan?" Louis asked, entering the changing area accompanied by the smell of fresh coffee.

Drawn to the aroma, Newkirk placed his cigarette between his lips and grabbed a cup. "He's still getting serenaded by Klink."

"He's keeping him kind of late tonight, isn't he?" Carter asked, as he checked his watch, drawing it up next to his ear.

"The Colonel's on his way across the compound," Kinch announced, suddenly appearing and looking over his shoulder to be sure they were still alone. "Keep an eye on him tonight. He's still not at a hundred percent."

Newkirk's voice took on a serious tone. "Don't worry, mate. I won't take my eyes off him."

"Oui, neither will I," LeBeau agreed.

Hearing the concern being shared, Carter had an idea. "Heck, why don't we just tell him to stay here? We can handle this."

Kinch looked at Carter and blinked. "You think it would be that easy, do you?

"Sure. We could just say…"

"Shhh, Carter, here he comes." Kinch lowered his voice and looked Carter in the eye. "Just don't say anything."

Hogan rounded the corner. "Is everybody ready?"

Kinch nodded. "Almost, I'll go check the area around the emergency exit while you guys finish up."

Newkirk slipped his gun into his belt. "Ole Klink kept you late tonight."

"Don't remind me," Hogan grumbled as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, he doesn't usually keep you past 'lights out'," Carter agreed.

"Here, Colonel, have some coffee. Maybe it will help you forget." LeBeau coyly held out the steaming mug, hoping he could get some extra warmth into the Colonel before they went out.

"Mmm, thanks Louis." Grateful for the warmth, Hogan sent the liquid streaming down his throat.

"You chaps ready?" Newkirk asked, nodding his head toward the exit. He was hoping to get the others alone so they could talk about how best to keep the Colonel from doing more than he should tonight. "We'll meet you at the exit, Colonel."

"I'll be right behind you," Hogan answered as the three disappeared. Setting his cup aside, he pulled on his black shirt and rubbed his arms, trying to generate some heat. _I can't risk being distracted by the cold._ Looking through the clothes rack he pulled out a black jacket and slipped it on.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Getting out of camp had been easy. Even with Schultz practically asleep on top of the tunnel exit. The weather, too, was giving them a break. The cloud cover was keeping it warmer than it had been the past few nights.

Making his way through the woods, Hogan began to relax. _I was just being paranoid. Everything will be fine. _Then, suddenly, _everything_ changed.

"Colonel Hogan."

Hogan turned in the direction of the voice and called out in a low voice, "Myra?" Seeing their Milk Maid friend, he crossed the road, stopping in front of the embankment on which she was standing.

"You came alone?"

"Yeah, where's Robinson Crusoe?"

"Oh, you'll meet him in good time. But first there are certain precautions we must take."

Hogan reached down to steady himself as he climbed up the embankment and when he looked up he was staring into the muzzle of a loaded gun.

"You are under arrest, Gestapo." Myra looked into her prisoner's face as her words registered. It was a handsome face and for a moment her sneer softened. However, it quickly returned at the sound of Hogan's voice. It did not contain the fear she had expected.

"Some precaution!" Hogan answered, disgusted with himself. _Idiot, that's twice in a row you've misjudged a situation. _He was just getting over his last near miss and now he was in another mess. His eyes focused on the gun. _What are my chances if I rush her? At this range—not good!_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"How could he bleedin' disappear so fast?"

"We were supposed to wait fifteen minutes. He's not going to be happy that we disobeyed his orders," Carter complained.

"We had to, Carter. You heard Kinch. He said to keep an eye on him," LeBeau answered as he scanned the woods. "Hey, there's le _Colonel_."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Following orders, Hogan turned to lead Myra down the road hoping to be gone before his men arrived. Suddenly, he felt a gun press into his back and he soon saw why. _Great! I thought I told those guys to wait fifteen minutes._

"You did not come alone."

"I'm a terrible liar." _And my men are deaf_.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**--Fifteen minutes later at the back of a German truck-- **_

"You three in first." Myra continued giving orders while keeping her gun buried in Hogan's back.

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau climbed in the truck and were immediately ushered forward by one of the two guards waiting for them.

"All right, Colonel Hogan, now you."

Hogan turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse behind him and felt the gun press harder into his back as Myra's hand squeezed tighter onto the trigger. Raising his hands in surrender he stepped toward the truck.

"Don't get trigger-happy, I'm going."

Barely inside the truck, the second guard grabbed him by his still healing left arm and shoved him to his knees.

"Ugh," Hogan groaned, and looked over at his men. They were lined up against the side of the truck, sitting on their hands. The other guard held his rifle on them. Any movement and…

"Lie face down, Colonel," Myra ordered. "And put your hands on the back of your head."

"Is this really necessary? You've got us."

"Do it, or I'll shoot one of your men."

"All right, all right. I'm down." Hogan answered, stretching out on the cold truck bed.

"I said hands behind your head!"

Stifling another groan, Hogan slowly eased his left arm into position, clasping his fingers together on the back of his head. The tip of a rifle came to rest just below them, at the base of his skull. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Now, don't move and you and your men will stay alive."

Momentarily relieved, Hogan exhaled before again tensing. _Yeah—but for how long?_

* * *

1 This story is written around the episode "Diamonds In The Rough"

2 Reference my earlier story "Christmas Morning"


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Chapter Two

The brakes squealed and the truck jerked to a halt. Hogan shivered involuntarily, inciting a nudge from the gun at the back of his head and the added weight of a German boot pressing into his back. His men were shoved past him and out the back of the truck.

"You may get up, Colonel Hogan."

"Thanks!" Hogan answered sarcastically.

Two soldiers grabbed him and shoved him out to join his men. The area was brightly lit, making the darkness behind the lights even darker. Stumbling forward, he looked around for Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter. They were standing a few feet away with their hands on their heads lined up in front of a door.

Myra stepped in front of him. "Follow me."

Hogan snorted, "I'd rather not."

Shoved from behind, he was led to the head of the line. He looked around and defiantly left his hands at his sides. Nobody had ordered him to put them up and he was not volunteering. Instead, he glanced left and right at the guards surrounding them, looking for any opportunity to escape. The guards had their guns raised; any breach would be dealt with quickly. Relenting, he followed Myra, who led them down a set of stairs. He doubted they would be walking back up them.

LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk followed the Colonel's lead, and lowered their hands as they entered the building. At the bottom of the stairs, another guard moved them toward a well lit room, where Myra directed them to line up in front of a desk.

Trapped, angry and running out of ideas, Hogan marched past a large furnace on his way into the room and growled, "Okay, lady, so far you've been a barrel of laughs, now what do you want with us?"1 Then he quickly looked the room over. A Nazi banner was just inside the door next to a picture of Hitler. _Strange, _he thought. _This isn't Gestapo Headquarters._ _What's Hochstetter up to now?_ He was no less surprised when a Gestapo Major other than Hochstetter entered the room and announced himself to be Major Hegel, alias "Robinson Crusoe."

The story that unfurled pulled the rug out from under him. Hogan listened intently, denying every accusation, but Hegel had learned everything—tunnels, sabotage activity, codenames, and their involvement with the Underground… Hope was fading fast.

No longer able to deny the inevitable, Hogan finally had to ask, "Who blew the whistle?"

Hegel smiled as he watched the last shred of hope drain from Hogan's eyes. "You remember Sergeant Williams, a POW transferred from Stalag five to your camp?" Hegel took great delight in telling the rest of the story.

Hogan learned that Hegel had infiltrated their operation, planting one of his own men in camp, undoubtedly one that had spent at least part of his life in the United States. Hegel had succeeded where Hochstetter had failed.

Hogan went numb, all feeling drained away. It was what he had told himself all along; _It's not the enemies you know that get you, it's the ones you **don't** know._

Hegel began walking down his line of prisoners, looking them over, and threatened, "I can shoot you as escaping prisoners, or I could report the matter to Berlin, get a medal, and then have you shot. It's a choice."

There was no denying it. All Hegel had to do was go to camp and reveal the tunnel system. All the proof he needed was there. Hogan stared straight ahead. This was it; the real end of their operation—and of their lives.

Still sarcastic, Hogan muttered, "Take all the time you want to think it over." _From this moment on, every second is a gift._

And then it happened…

"Hogan, I know how important your operation is to London. It's also important to me."

Hogan breathed, suddenly aware he hadn't been, and quickly wrapped his mind around Hegel's words, devouring their implication. A spark of hope returned. He turned his head to make eye contact and came face to face with Hegel

"What's _your_ angle?"

"I've been wearing this uniform for a long time, waiting for a chance to make it pay, and pay big."

"What's _big_?"

"One million dollars in diamonds."

Hogan smiled inwardly. The rest was music to his ears and much more melodious than Klink's violin. Hegel had a weakness. Greed! That didn't mean he wasn't a loyal Nazi, or that he would let them live. But it did mean they had gained time—precious time.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The door to the radio detection truck opened and Myra entered.

"There you are my dear. Did you have any trouble delivering our pigeons back where you found them?" Hegel asked.

"Nein." Myra chuckled. "That one…um…Carter… he even thanked me."

Hegel shook his head and turned back to his radio controls. He had talked her into monitoring the radio, telling her that the fewer people who knew, the safer they would be. What he didn't tell her was that _he_ would have fewer "loose ends" to tie up later.

"I've got this set to the frequency they use. All you have to do is listen and take down every word. We have to be sure they aren't sending out any coded messages. You shouldn't have any trouble but if a patrol comes by, show them these orders." Hegel tapped a folded pack of papers next to the radio.

"Can't you stay with me?" Myra purred, running her fingers through his hair.

Hegel turned and pulled her onto his lap. "Not now. Major Hochstetter will become suspicious if I don't check in. He gave me permission to set up a temporary base in town to continue questioning the residents about Schiller and his Underground connections. If I don't make it look productive, we could lose our base of operations outside of Gestapo headquarters."

Running her finger down Hegel's cheek, Myra stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Now, now my dear, just think about the diamonds and all the time we will have together when this is over." Hegel raised Myra's chin and kissed her passionately before sliding her off his lap as he stood to leave. "I'll bring breakfast in the morning. Remember to take down every word. That shouldn't be difficult for an accomplished stenographer like you."

Myra watched the doors close on the back of the truck. She plopped down in the seat Hegel had just vacated, finding comfort in the warmth he left behind. Then, placing the headphones over her ears, she sighed, _Okay, Papa Bear, or whoever you are, let's get this over with._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kinch paced between the radio and the tunnel for the hundredth time. _Where are those guys? _He looked back at the radio and then again down the tunnel toward the emergency exit. _Waiting!_ _It seems like I spend all my time waiting! When this war's over, I'm…_

Kinch stopped. _What's that?_ He recognized the voices.

_It's about time! They'd better have a good explanation… I hope everything went okay. _Kinch listened, trying to account for everyone in the tangle of muffled words filtering through the tunnel. It was difficult. Everyone seemed to be talking at once.

_They're all excited about something. _He broke into a run. _Maybe something **is** wrong._

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"That's it, Colonel."

Hogan nodded and watched the antenna, alias the flag pole, telescope down.

"That's one bloody Kraut I'd like to meet in a dark alley!" Newkirk threw the butt of his cigarette down and ruthlessly ground it under his foot.

"He sent his own man off to be killed!" Carter uttered wide-eyed. "His own man!"

"All right, all right, we're not going to accomplish anything more tonight. Everybody upstairs to bed." Hogan took a step to lead the way.

Newkirk's mouth fell open. "You're kidding me, right? We're just going to go up and go to bed like nothing happened?"

"You have a better idea, Newkirk?" Hogan asked, turning to face the Corporal.

"Yeah, let's close up shop and get out of here!"

"And go where?" LeBeau asked.

"_Anywhere,_" Newkirk answered.

Kinch walked to within a foot of Newkirk. "Hegel will be watching for that. You wouldn't get ten feet."

Hogan held up his hands. "Look, we're in a spot. But we have time to come up with a plan. Let's not panic."

"I already have!" Newkirk huffed.

"Oui, I know!" LeBeau looked at Newkirk and folded his arms. "Englanders…they're so melodramatic."

"Right, and that coming from a Frenchman who faints at the sight of blood!" Newkirk shot back.

Hogan had heard enough. "All right! _Knock it off!_ That's just what Hegel wants… to keep us off balance."

Kinch placed his hands on his hips and widened his stance, turning himself into a wall. No matter what army you were in, this stance was universal among staff sergeants and meant that—the talking was over! "The Colonel's right! Now do what he says and go up to bed."

Newkirk visibly relaxed as Kinch stepped in. He had let off his steam and regained his senses. "Sorry, mates. I'm all right now. I…"

"Forget it. Let's just go to bed." Louis gave Newkirk a gentle shove toward the ladder.

"Right, it's off to bed with the lot of us. Come on Carter."

"Yeah, I'm tired," Carter yawned, following Newkirk.

LeBeau looked over his shoulder. "You coming, Kinch?"

"Yeah, Louis, I just need to talk to the Colonel for a minute."

As the three disappeared up the ladder, Kinch turned to face Hogan. "Colonel… I didn't know… I should've…"

Hogan held up his hand. "There was no way for you to know about Williams. There was no way for anyone to know." Hogan turned to pace. "Hegel's good. I'm beginning to suspect he may have been the one Morgan's father was dealing with."

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember, we said they didn't take us to Gestapo headquarters. They took us somewhere in town. It was hard to see beyond the lights they had blaring at us when we got off the truck, so I couldn't get a fix on where we were. But the room they took us to had a large furnace in it, the kind you would find in the basement of a store or business. I can't help wondering if…" Hogan stopped and stared at the floor.

"If what, Colonel?"

Hogan looked up at Kinch. "If it wasn't the basement of Schiller's bakery."

Kinch leaned back against the radio table wide eyed. "If that's the case…" Kinch shook his head. "We know what he's capable of."

"Right, he's doesn't leave witnesses." Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted. They had already decided that whoever the officer was that took Morgan's father away the night they had gone out to blow up Hochstetter's factory, had to have been the one that killed him and left his body to be found.

Kinch jumped to his feet as everything became clear. "That means… Hegel was the one in the woods the night you were shot. It was his gunfire we heard when Lutz and I were bringing you back."

Hogan turned to pace again. "He's been on our trail, Kinch." Hogan stopped and looked pointedly at Kinch. "So you see, you needn't feel guilty, you couldn't have known about Williams… or whatever his name was; Hegel's too good. He's thorough and patient."

"Two deadly combinations," Kinch added.

"Right," Hogan nodded. "And we're going to have to be _better_!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

* * *

1 This scene between Hegel and Hogan contains direct quotes from the episode, "Diamonds in the Rough". 


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Between The Lines

Chapter Three

**_--Next morning, Klink's office--_**

"Yes, sir, everyday with no exceptions, I even…" Klink cleared his throat nervously, "Well…I've been playing my violin for him… you know to lighten the mood and…" The smile faded from Klink's face as the voice on the other end of the phone continued.

"I will be expecting it. The courier from the train station is generally here by eleven."

The air of efficiency weakened, "Um… how do you suggest I get him to take it?" Quietly listening, Klink nodded and a smile spread across his face. "Yes, that can be easily accomplished, I'll…"

--Pause--

"Don't worry; I will measure it out carefully. Colonel Hogan won't suspect a thing." Straightening in his seat, the conversation ended with a resounding, "Jawohl, Heil Hitler!"

The phone hit the receiver and Klink wilted. He had been walking a tightrope since he had reported Hogan's unfortunate _accident_ to Berlin. General Burkhalter, Klink's immediate superior, had demanded daily reports on Hogan's condition, which meant Burkhalter himself was under scrutiny by _his_ superiors and walking his own fine line.

Klink stood and, pacing to the window, stared out at the compound. In contrast to his depressing mood, it was a sunny day.

_It could at least have the decency to be gloomy, _he thought as he glanced at his watch. _It's almost __ten o'clock__. The courier should be here in another hour. _

Looking back across the compound, his eyes fell on Hogan and four of his men gathered at the water tower. _I'm afraid your respite is coming to an end, Colonel Hogan. __Berlin__ is tired of waiting._

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hogan impatiently listened while Kinch read the _entire_ message.

_"Supreme Allied Headquarters __London__ to Colonel Robert Hogan Stalag 13: Regarding your request for one million dollars in diamonds, quote, 'Are you nuts?' unquote."_ 1

"That's the answer I expected." Hogan paced to the other side of the water tower pursued by his disgruntled men. _I mean, who in his right mind would give a million dollars in diamonds to a bunch of POW's. Still… one could hope. Okay, so much for plan "A". Now we'll try plan "B". _

"Hegel must have stolen our code. It's an even money bet he'll be monitoring our transmissions to London to keep tabs on us."

Kinch agreed, "Now he thinks we can't get the diamonds."

"Right, but it's only the first round, Kinch. Now I want you to use the emergency code."

Kinch frowned, "And ask London again?"

"Yeah, but this time for fake diamonds, a pile that looks like a million bucks worth."

"That kind they'll send!"

Smiles began to spread through the group; as the saying goes—hope springs eternal.

Hogan had enough savvy to know that when dealing with crooks, you could always count on a double cross. They needed a back up plan, just in case Hegel decided to back out on their deal. Tipping his hat back on his head, he turned toward the Kommandantur. Now it was time to get Klink to play along.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The door to Klink's office clicked closed, and the Kommandant of the toughest POW camp in all of Germany, found himself once again staring in disbelief at an empty space recently vacated by his senior POW officer.

_How do I get myself into these messes? _A disgruntled look replaced his bewilderment. _I know what it is. It's sheer proximity. That man is a magnet for trouble. Well, one thing's certain, I have to at least check it out. If this isn't one of Hogan's tricks and I let the Gestapo put Hogan in jeopardy again—I'll be on my way to the Russian front! _

Klink dove for the canister of Schnapps sitting on his filling cabinet and pouring himself a glass, downed it in one swoop.

_But how did the Gestapo communicate with Hogan? He was in the camp hospital for three weeks and he's been under constant observation since he's been back on his feet, this past week. _

Klink ran the events of the past four weeks through his head. Sergeant Wilson, the senior camp medic for the prisoners, had given him daily reports. Klink cringed. _Getting information out of that medic is like trying to take a bone away from a dog! _

Still, those reports, coupled with random visits, convinced him that Hogan was in no shape to be communicating with anyone outside of camp—and very few people inside of camp.

Pouring himself another drink, he focused back on his immediate problem.

_Hochstetter has to be behind this. I've got to tell General Burkhalter. _Klink paced to his phone and suddenly envisioned Burkhalter's red screaming face. His hand froze and he shivered as the phantom cold wind of the Russian front blew over him.

Yanking his hand away from the phone, he agreed, _No, Hogan's right. It's best to handle this traitor ourselves. I'll wait for Hogan to set up a meeting with Hegel and..._

The implication of that statement finally sunk in._ How's Hogan going to do that? He's a prisoner! _

Plopping down in his chair, Klink swore,_ If I survive this, I have half a mind to lock Hogan in the cooler—and throw away the key!_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**_--Next Day--_**

"You were right, Colonel. Our _lovely_ traitor is back at the gate," Newkirk announced entering the barracks.

"Just as I thought, Hegel intercepted London's original message to us. Okay, Carter, go get some milk and..." Hogan reached into his inside jacket pocket.

Carter buried his hands in his pockets and squirmed. "I'm not really thirsty, Colonel,"

"_Le_ _Colonel_ has a note for you to deliver," LeBeau answered, nudging Carter with his shoulder.

Carter took the note with a frown. "I don't like her."

"The Colonel's not asking you to marry her, just give her the note," Newkirk pulled his cap on. "Come on, I'll go with you."

"You will?" Carter smiled, "Thanks, Newkirk!"

Hogan waited as Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau left and then turned to Kinch, "Kinch, isn't it about time for London to check in?"

Gulping down a mouthful of coffee, Kinch hurriedly stood up. "I was just on my way, Colonel."

"When you talk to London have them ask Morgan if the name Hegel means anything to him. I know he said he couldn't remember names, but… maybe it will ring a bell."

"Will do!" Kinch took a step and stopped. Reaching into his pocket, he turned back.

"Oh, here. Wilson said he found this lying around somewhere and thought it belonged to you."

Kinch tossed the object and made a beeline for the tunnels.

Hogan recognized the object while it was still in the air and frowned as he snapped the baseball out of mid-flight. _Smart-aleck medic!_ 2

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The reports were in. Everything was coming together. London would drop the fake diamonds tomorrow night and the day after that they would meet Hegel and prove to Klink they were telling the truth.

The baseball rolled off the roof of Barracks Two for the umpteenth time. Hogan caught it and took one last look at Myra as she left the compound.

_How can something that looks so good be so… _Turning to go inside he practically knocked Wilson off his feet.

"Sheesh, Wilson! Can't you cough or something?"

"I did! You were… um… occupied." Smiling he added, "She's quite the morale booster, isn't she?"

Hogan headed back into the barracks and called over his shoulder, "Yeah, well some stars shine brightest from a distance."

Wilson's smile faded as he followed Hogan inside. "I need to take a look at how you're healing up."

Hogan frowned and pouring himself a cup of coffee, took a sip.

"Why?"

"For my _final_ report. That ought to make you happy!"

Hogan grimaced and walked away answering, "Everything's fine."

"Colonel…" Wilson's exasperation was accompanied by a firm hand gesture toward Hogan's quarters. "Now, sir, if you don't mind… I have other things to do."

Hogan's eyebrows arched, and he stopped his retreat to turn and dismiss Wilson.

Wilson was ready for him, and captured the Colonel's stare with an equally determined glare. "Don't make me pull rank… sir."

Shaking his head, Hogan sighed, "All right! I suppose this is the only way I'll get rid of you." Hogan stepped toward his office. "But let's make this fast. I…" Hogan snapped back around demanding, "What report?"

"My reports to the Kommandant, so he can make his report."

"His report… to whom?"

"I don't know. I suppose his superiors. We all have to report to someone!"

"I guess that makes sense. But I should have been reading those reports… and any questions his superiors have been sending back."

"I'm sure it's just routine business, nothing to worry about. Just be thankful you're still alive!"

Hogan shook his head in disgust._ Believe me; I **am** thankful I'm still alive… in more ways than one. But all I need is for something else to go wrong, and we'll **all** be dead!_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hegel watched the flames lick up the sides of the note Myra brought him.

_Having problems, Colonel Hogan? As if I didn't already know. _

The blackened ash along with its last burning shreds fell into the ashtray on Hegel's desk.

_Well, I will at least get a medal and probably a promotion out of this, even if __London__ does abandon you. But... if I can get the diamonds, my life after the war… win or loose… will be most **satisfying**!_

Hegel checked the time.

_I'd better get back into town and interrogate my newest group of suspects_.

Standing, he walked to the coat rack.

_I must keep up appearances._

Pulling on his coat, he wrapped his scarf around his neck and stepped in front of the mirror.

_Major Hochstetter is no fool._

His reflection stared back at him. Placing his cap on his head… he smiled.

_At least—not yet! _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

****

**_--Next day-- _**

… roll call… tour the huts, … chow… roll call … listen to complaints from his men about the cold, about the guards, about each other… read old letters from home… chow … roll call … watch a few hands of cards … play a few hands of cards…

The monotony of prison life did nothing to help pass the time. Finally the sun set and they could get on with the business of staying alive.

But first…

Hogan stared at the ground in front of him as Schultz marched him across the compound.

"You're making me sad, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan raised his eyes from their melancholy stare and looked at Schultz. "What?"

"I would not take you to the Kommandant if I had a choice."

"I know, Schultz. It's not your fault. Anyway, it's not that." Hogan looked ahead to the Kommandant's quarters, and grimaced. "At least it's not entirely that. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Schultz frowned. "What could be worse than listening to the Kommandant play the violin?"

Hogan buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You've got a point!"

Both men trudged up the steps as the door opened and an exuberant Colonel Klink motioned them inside.

"You may go, Schultz."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz looked apologetically at Hogan but gratefully lumbered back out the door.

"Here, Colonel Hogan, have some Schnapps." Klink handed the glass to Hogan and motioned for him to sit down, before turning to eagerly remove his violin from its case.

Hogan stared at the slightly cloudy amber liquid. It was tempting. Anything that would deaden the pain of listening to Klink's concerto would be welcomed, but he couldn't bring himself to drink it. His men were going out to collect the dropped diamonds tonight. He had better not dull his thinking with alcohol. He sat the glass down on the table next to his chair.

Plinking at the strings on his violin, Klink turned to face Hogan and saw the _specially_ prepared Schnapps sitting on the table. "Drink up, Colonel Hogan; it will help you to relax. I have quite a selection for you tonight."

Hogan nodded and forcing a weak smile, mumbled, "I'm sure you do"Nonchalantly pulling up his sleeve he looked at his watch and a soft groan escaped. _Nineteen hundred hours—let the torture begin._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Their hearts pounded in their chests as they buried their faces deep in the snow to keep the plumes from their warm breaths from giving them away. Finally the tramping, sound of the patrol faded into the distance.

Carter tried to rub some warmth back into his face. "Wow…" A hand quickly shot out landing on his mouth, silencing him. LeBeau held up his finger to his own lips, signaling Carter to be quiet.

As the German patrol disappeared LeBeau slid his hand down and urgently whispered, "Come on, lets get back to camp!"

"But we haven't got the diamonds."

LeBeau looked over his shoulder at the surrounding woods. "And we're not going to get them tonight. The plane should have been here an hour ago. We've already waited too long. If we wait any longer we're going to get caught. Come on!"

Carter nodded and hurried to follow LeBeau. He sure wasn't looking forward to explaining to the Colonel why they came back without the diamonds, but he didn't want to have to explain how they got caught either.

_Of course, if we get caught I wouldn't have to explain… because I wouldn't get back to do any explaining… But when the Colonel came for us I'd have to explain…and oh boy would…_

Carter's thoughts took on a life of their own. He would have every possible scenario worked out by the time he made it back to camp.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The light from the oil lamps flickered on the tunnel wall. Kinch paced the familiar route from the radio to the passageway leading to the emergency exit. Here he was waiting—again.

Carter and LeBeau had been gone an hour when London radioed they had to abort the mission and would have to try again tomorrow night. Standard routine in a case like this was to give your contact no longer than an hour to show and then head back to camp.

Kinch checked his watch; _They should have been back thirty minutes ago._

It was too soon to panic… but… with the way things had been going lately…

_If it was LeBeau and Newkirk, I wouldn't be so nervous. _Kinch stopped and rubbed his face. _Who am I kidding…I'd be pacing no matter who was out there._

Kinch looked at his watch again. Hopefully Carter and LeBeau would get back before Klink dismissed the Colonel. Kinch grimaced. He hated the thought of having to give him something else to worry about. _Maybe Klink will keep you a little later tonight._

Kinch's eyes flew open in disbelief. _What am I saying? Sorry, Colonel, I didn't mean that!_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Klink drew the bow long and laboriously over the strings drawing out the last note as long as he could. And then, it was over.

_Finally! _Hogan opened his eyes. _I made it. _

Klink slipped his violin back in its case. "I've seen a big improvement in you since we began our lessons, Colonel Hogan. You aren't fidgeting nearly as much as you used to. And you aren't clinging to the arms of the chair any longer either."

_Yeah, I'm going deaf and numb! _Hogan ran his hands through his hair and stretched..

"I believe you are finally learning to relax." Klink's gaze fell to the Schnapps he had given Hogan still sitting on the table. Klink picked it up and held it out. "You haven't finished your drink."

Hogan brightened as an idea came to him. Taking the glass, he began his fast talking manipulation, "You're right, Kommandant. I _have _learned to relax. And _you_ have accomplished your goal." Holding up the glass, Hogan offered, "Let's drink to its successful completion."

"Oh, we're not done. We still have some work to do." _Berlin__ has set a new goal for us. I don't know how long this will take, Colonel Hogan, but I have a feeling it will all depend on how you respond to this new drug._

Hogan's shoulders slumped. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he set the glass down.

Again, Klink determinedly reached for the discarded glass. "Here Colonel, finish your drink. We'll drink to your continued improvement."

Hogan took the glass and set it aside.

"That's all right, Kommandant. I think I just had a setback. I'm going back to the barracks and turn in." Hogan zipped his jacket and headed for the door.

Grabbing up the still full glass of schnapps, Klink chased after Hogan. "Are you sure, you're feeling all right? Maybe you should have your medic take a look at you."

Hogan turned to see Klink's strained face and the glass of Schnapps in his hand.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

"I feel fine. Maybe Wilson should look at you!"

"Me?" Straightening, Klink pulled back.

"Yeah, you seem a little nervous. Maybe I should be playing for you, to help _you_ relax!" _Playing for you?_ _Not a bad idea._

Klink bristled, "There's nothing wrong with _me _that getting away from _you_ wouldn't cure!"

"_Fine_, I'll pack my bags and leave tonight!"

_"Hogan!" _Sputtering, Klink uttered the only thing he could think of…_ "Disssmisssed!"_

Hogan saluted, _obligatorily, _and marched out. Klink slammed the door behind him.

_That man!_ Still fuming, Klink placed the glass of Schnapps to his mouth and without thinking sucked it in. The taste was off… just a little and he immediately frowned. Suddenly his eyes widened and the amber liquid spewed out.

Coughing and gagging, he raced for the sink.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**_--Gestapo Headquarters, Hammelburg--_**

Hochstetter burst into his office slammed his door and ripped his coat off. It was late and he was tired. A knock on his door followed.

"Come in!"

His secretary cautiously stuck her head inside, measuring the safety of entering the room.

"Did you want something or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"Oh, no, Major Hochstetter, I would never do that!" Stepping further into the room, she held out a file. "Here is Major Hegel's report for today." Timidly, she added, "It's getting late, sir, if there is nothing else you need, I will be heading home for the day."

Hochstetter relaxed and turned to hang his coat on the rack. Keeping no set hours, he saw no reason why anyone else should, either.

"Put it on my desk…"

"Yes, sir."

"…and bring me a sandwich. I haven't eaten all day."

"Yes sir!"

Hochstetter plopped in the chair behind his desk and loosening his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, settling in to do his paperwork. Picking up the newly added file, he began leafing through it, pausing to read the transcripts of the interrogations.

_There are a few leads here_, he decided,thoughtfully rubbing the stubble on his chin. _At least not everyone in Hammelburg is blind!_

He leaned back in his chair.

_I'll give Hegel a few more days before I start following up on some of these. Maybe he'll come up with something a little more pointed—something I can really sink my teeth into._

ccccccccccccccccccccc

* * *

1 From the episode "Diamonds In The Rough"

2 Reference to the story "Christmas Morning"


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Between The Lines

Chapter Four

Hogan stepped off the last rung of the ladder and a garble of voices assaulted him from the radio room. Carter, LeBeau and Kinch were all excited about something.

"What's going on?"

Kinch turned with a start, "Colonel! When did you get back?"

"I just got here. What's wrong? Is everybody okay?"

"Oui, we're…"

"London aborted the mission!" Carter blurted out.

Hogan looked at Kinch.

"It's true, Colonel. About an hour after the fellas left I got a message aborting the drop. They'll try again tomorrow night."

"That's just great! I've got a rabid Gestapo Major breathing down my neck, a Kommandant who's going off the deep end and a plan I can't get off the ground." Hogan turned to pace.

LeBeau hopped from one foot to the other, nervously shifting his weight

"Sorry, _Colonel_."

Waving his hand dismissively, Hogan turned to pace back. "You can't meet a plane that's not there, Louis."

Hogan stared at the ground and rubbed his chin. "I _really_ wanted those diamonds in camp before I met with Hegel tomorrow. Now I don't even know if they'll be here at all." Hogan looked back at his men and shrugged. "I'll just ask Hegel for more time."

"Do you think he'll give it to you… us?" Kinch asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow. But for now, we'd better get upstairs. I'm sure Klink will order a bed check tonight. He's not completely convinced I'm on the level."

"Hey, mates… Schultz is coming!" Newkirk's voice filtered down from above.

"See, what'd I tell ya—bed check. Let's go!"

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hochstetter parked his car on the street, made his way down the alley and to the back-door of what was once Schiller's bakery. It was early morning and he hoped to do a little snooping around before anyone arrived. It paid to keep tabs on one's underlings. Ambition was only good when it was your own.

A pleasant aroma surrounded him as soon as he stepped through the door.

Standing just inside the threshold, he sniffed. _Is that coffee I smell?_

The pleasant, unmistakable, odor was wafting up the stairs. Slowly, he began his descent, pulling his gun as he went. The scent led him directly to Hegel's makeshift office. He paused for a moment, listening to the movement inside, before quietly pushing the door open.

"Good morning, fraulein."

Alarmed by the unexpected intrusion, Myra turned from the table in the far corner of the room with a start. "Oh! Major Hochstetter! "

"Sorry, fraulein," Hochstetter apologized as he put his gun away. "I didn't know who was in here."

Myra exhaled, and tried to hide her unease. Groping for conversation, she asked, "Would you like some coffee, Herr Major?"

Hochstetter glanced quickly around the room. The desk was neat and clean.

_Nothing of interest there._

His eyes sparkled as they landed on the filling cabinet.

_That's what I want! _

Looking back to Myra, he casually walked toward her and away from his real target.

"Yes that would be very nice, my dear. Won't you have some with me?" Hochstetter asked. The Major had long admired Myra, and though he knew of her involvement with Hegel, he wasn't above enjoying her company, given the opportunity.

Myra poured a second cup without hesitation. Turning down an invitation from Major Hochstetter was simply _not done_.

"You are here early," Hochstetter commented pulling out a chair and motioning for Myra to sit.

"I always come to work before Major Hegel."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have his coffee and the day's files pulled and ready for his arrival."

Hochstetter sneered and looked at Myra appreciatively. "The Major is very lucky to have you. Perhaps I should pull rank and steal you for myself." He took a sip of coffee and glared at her over its rim.

Myra's heart raced. Trapped, all she could do was play along. "Danke, Herr Major You honor me. But everything I've learned, I learned from _your_ secretary. So you see you already have the best!"

Hochstetter swallowed his coffee in disgust. "You are too modest, my dear. My secretary should be taking lessons from you." Reaching for Myra's hands he continued. "For example, how do such lovely hands know which files to pull and have ready for Major Hegel every morning?"

Myra looked away trying not to encourage Hochstetter's advances, an act Hochstetter mistook for shyness. He rubbed the top of her hands with his thumbs to encourage her.

"The Major paper clips a red tag to the files he wants me to pull each morning and places them in the top drawer of the filing cabinet." Myra stiffened, uncomfortable with not only Hochstetter's questioning, but with his touch.

Smiling, Hochstetter coaxed, "Obviously, there is much you can teach _me_ as well!"

Hegel stood poised just on the other side of the partially closed door. He had arrived just in time to hear Hochstetter's last statement. _What sort of an alliance is being formed here?_ Taking in a sharp breath he opened the door. Myra and Hochstetter were—_holding hands!_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_What am I doing? _Klink tugged at the bulky uniform he was wearing, trying to make it fit better. It was hopeless.

_Hogan had better be telling the **truth**! If this is some **trick** of his... _

Klink repositioned the monocle in his eye. _What am I saying? It would be much better if this is some foolish escape attempt that I can put a stop to. But… _

Pulling his collar away from his throat, Klink tried to swallow. _No, this is too crazy even for **Hogan** to think up._

Klink reached for his rifle. _But I need to hear it from… how was it Hogan said it… "the **horse's **mouth"! Where do the Americans come up with these sayings! Who ever heard of a talking horse?_

Klink shook his head and reached for the door. _Anyway, I must have proof before I go to General Burkhalter._

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Schultz!" Hogan argued, throwing his arms out to their sides. "We're not taking every single over-sized rock out of this road! We'll just concentrate on the ruts where the tires go!"

"Colonel Hogan, I have my orders." Schultz argued, loud enough to be overheard by Klink. "We Germans do not do a job half way!"

"Neither do we… but these aren't our roads!"

Schultz frowned, "Don't make me tell the Kommandant, you were disobedient." Leaning a little closer he whispered. "I don't mean it." Then again raising his voice to impress Klink, he yelled, "Take all the rocks out of the road!"

Hogan watched as Schultz overplayed his hand by next yelling at _Private_ Klink. Shaking his head Hogan silently pleaded_, Please, just help me get through this day!_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hegel tossed the old man back into the chair. They had yanked a few more civilians out of their daily lives and were teaching them how to be good citizens.

"We know the Underground operates out of this town! When I come back you will tell me what you know or…" Hegel took his gun out of its holster "… you have my word that you won't be telling anybody anything anymore!"

Hegel's anger had been unbridled all morning after catching Hochstetter and Myra _together_. If he needed justification for what he was about to do—and he didn't—he had more than enough.

Unfortunately, the people of Hammelburg were also experiencing the results of that encounter.

"I'll be back. It's up to you whether or not you walk out of here. Think it over."

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hogan looked at his watch. _Maybe he's not going to come._

As much as he wasn't looking forward to this meeting, he liked the implication of Hegel's failure to show up even less. They could have a surprise waiting on them back at camp. Hogan was just beginning to dwell on that unpleasant thought when…

"Hogan," Klink quickly caught up with his pacing prisoner, "I still would like to know how Major Hegel got in touch with you."1

Not really in the mood to banter, Hogan half heartedly answered, "It's all done with mirrors."

"Mir…" Klink began to question and then it came to him. "Aahh… the sun catches the mirror and then you give him a signal and then he signals him back!"

Klink's gullibility stopped Hogan in his tracks. In total exasperation, he uttered, "Why don't I just keep my big mouth shut?"

The hum of a motor and the sound of crunching gravel thankfully put an immediate end to their conversation.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

A black Gestapo car rolled to a stop.

Straightening, Newkirk placed his hand in the small of his back, "Blimey, it's about time!"

"Shh, don't let the guards hear you." Kinch swung his pick and shot a quick glance at the Gestapo Major. "So that's him."

"Yeah, I'd like to sort him out right proper!"

"I'd like to do more than that!" Kinch swung his pick and released his anger into the road.

Schultz frowned as the Gestapo Major got out of the car. "Oh, boy! What does _he_ want?" Looking at the prisoners nearest him, he ordered, "I'd better go find out. You boys be good!"

"Hey," Newkirk looked around. "Where's the Kommandant?"

"I don't know." Kinch shot a questioningly look at Hogan, who nodded to his left at the hill next to the road. Turning back to his pick-axe Kinch answered, "It looks like he's circling around."

"_Colonel Hogan!_" Schultz called out, answering Hegel's demand to see the senior prisoner of war.

"Showtime!" Newkirk murmured under his breath as their commanding officer passed by.

LeBeau anxiously watched as Schultz was dismissed and Hogan and Hegel disappeared into the Gestapo car.

"Hey, I need the wheelbarrow over here!" LeBeau called out, while stooping and clawing at a large rock buried in the road.

"Here, let me help you with that, Louis," Carter offered and bent down to take a closer look.

"We need more help." LeBeau stood. "Schultzie, I need Kinch to help get this rock out."

Carter frowned. "We can handle it, Louis… _Ouch_!"

LeBeau's foot found its mark on Carter's shin.

"Kinch!" Schultz pointed at the rock. "They need your help over here."

Kinch looked questioningly at Newkirk, and then went to join LeBeau and Carter. Bending down to look at the troublesome rock, he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it! _Le Colonel_ is in the car. We can't see if something goes wrong."

Kinch looked up into Louis's worried face. "I don't like it either, but what do you want _me_ to do about it? The Colonel probably wanted to give Klink a chance to get close enough to hear without being seen."

"Oui, I know. But what if Hegel decides not to give us more time? I don't like it!"

Kinch already knew the answer to that. The Colonel could be dead before they knew he was in trouble. And they would be next.

"Okay Louis." _I don't know what good it will do but, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we were all together._ Looking over his shoulder he asked, "Hey Schultz, can you have Newkirk give us a hand? This rock's bigger than it looks."

Just a beat behind in the conversation, Carter spoke up. "I bet the Colonel, doesn't like it either."

Kinch elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Carter complained.

Schultz, thinking they were still talking about the rock, noticed it was just outside the rut in the road. "Ja, hurry and get it out before Colonel Hogan gets back."

"What's up, mates?" Newkirk looked puzzled at the puny rock in the road.

"LeBeau and Carter can't get this rock out." Kinch motioned for Newkirk to join them. "Give us a hand."

Newkirk looked puzzled. "It doesn't look like it should be a problem."

Carter agreed. "Oh, its not, we're just worried about the Colonel trying to get Hegel to give us more time."

Newkirk gave Carter a sharp poke and looked over his shoulder.

"_Ow_!—Would you guys stop that?"

"Andrew, keep your ruddy voice down?" Newkirk whispered. Then, pretending to examine the rock more closely, he loudly announced, "Oh yeah, I can see where this could be a problem." Again whispering, he asked, "What's the plan?

The foursome quietly plotted. It would have to be an act of desperation. The Colonel vetoed bringing any weapons along. With Klink in tow, being caught with weapons would only add to their troubles.

"We could jump the guards and take their guns!" Carter offered.

"Oui, and by the time we manage that, Hegel will have shot us all.

Newkirk shook his head and nodded toward Carter. "I vote for acting like _Little Dear_ here and running swift and sure through the forest!"

Kinch studied the car quietly while Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau continue to banter back and forth. Normally, he would have put a stop to it, but it gave them something to do during a time when there was _nothing_ they could do.

The next few minutes seemed like hours. But finally…

"There he is!" Carter whispered excitedly, while guarding against any incoming blows from his comrades.

Hogan started to walk away and then stopped, returning to the car window.

"Now what's he bleed'n doing?"

"You know the Colonel; he's thought of something," Kinch defended. _Come on, Colonel, get away from that Goon. _

Finally, Hogan pushed away from the car and Kinch dropped his head to exhale.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The troublesome rock was miraculously pulled free from the road as Hogan returned.

"Everything okay, gov'nor?"

Hogan nodded, "Yeah, we've got forty-eight hours."

"Watch it! Here comes Schultz." LeBeau warned.

Afraid he may have gotten the boys in trouble, Schultz interceded, "Don't get mad at your men, Colonel Hogan. I told them to remove that rock." Then looking more closely at Hogan, he asked, "Are you all right? What did the Major want with you?"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm okay, Schultz." And then smirking added, "The Major just wanted directions back to town."

Schultz's smile faded as the answer sunk in. "He whaaat?"

"Schultz!" Klink screeched. "Load the prisoners up. We're going back to camp!"

Hogan folded his arms and glared at Klink, "Satisfied, Kommandant?"

Red faced and shaking his fist at his senior prisoner, Klink threatened, "Hogan! I have half a mind…" _You've put me in a terrible position! I could be killed! _Swinging his fist he ended in a "Harumph" and stormed away.

Newkirk mocked, "Now, there's the understatement of the year!"

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hegel replayed the conversation in his mind.

"Diamonds don't grow on trees, especially a million bucks worth… I'm trying," Hogan had explained and then stated, "I need more time."

Hegel smiled. _I like seeing you squirm, Colonel Hogan. I wish I could take the time to interrogate you. But keeping you alive would be dangerous. Major Hochstetter outranks me and I would lose control of you as soon as I took you in. In fact, I probably should shoot you right now and quit while I'm ahead. But… _

Hegel had promised Hogan forty eight hours. Besides, he needed a little time to set up the _ambush_ by the Underground that was going to kill Myra and the soldiers that had been helping them.

_Then, I'll finish you and your men off at the barn we're meeting at. After that it will be a small matter to go to Stalag 13, expose your tunnels and arrest that **fool**, Klink. _

Hogan's sarcasm and the calmness of his voice had stretched Hegel's self control to the limit. It took every bit of his willpower not to reach out and backhand the cocky American. He was used to seeing fear in people's faces when confronted by the Gestapo.

_You need a lesson in respect before you die. I **will** see fear in your eyes. _Hegel smiled at the scene taking place in his mind. _I'll have a little target practice with you before I kill you. But for now, let us see how badly you want to live and whether or not you can get my diamonds. _

Hegel parked his car and climbed out. _Now let's see what that old man, Gustoff, has decided. _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Between The Lines

Chapter Five

Kommandant Klink stormed around to the back of the truck. "Schultz, count the prisoners and secure the tools; then bring Colonel Hogan to my office." Without waiting for an answer, Klink turned and headed for his quarters.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz answered while simultaneously slamming his hand onto his helmet as the truck lurched into gear.

"Bloody Kraut driver!" Murmurs of agreement immediately filled the back of the truck from the jostled prisoners. Straightening his cap, Newkirk cast a fleeting glance at Schultz. "Sorry, Schultz, no offense meant."

"None taken," Schultz assured, as he looked with concern at the American Colonel sitting across from him.

"The Kommandant does not look happy, Colonel Hogan. Did something happen between you two?"

Hogan tugged his cap down over his eyes and looked thoughtfully from under its brim.

"Yeah, Schultz, something happened."

Squirming in his seat, Schultz squinted and asked with dread, "Is it something I should know about?"

"I hope not, Schultz, but I'll let you know if it is."

"You _hope_ not?" Schultz repeated, fear tingeing his voice. "Please, Colonel Hogan, it has been my experience that when something is going on between the two of you that I want to know nothing… _noothiiing_!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**--Hammelburg--**_

Tiger and Lutz watched the front of Schiller's bakery while Dirk and Willie watched the back.

"I still say we could throw a few smoke bombs, go in, get Gustoff, and be out of there before they know what hit them."

Tiger lowered the binoculars she was peering through, and glanced over her shoulder. "You've been hanging around Colonel Hogan too long."

Caught off guard, Lutz mouth gaped open and he stared back at her, wide-eyed.

Before Lutz could recover and retaliate, Tiger continued, "We don't even know what part of the building they have Gustoff in. How would we get him out? It would be suicide."

Turning from her crouched position, Tiger slid down the wall under the window and looked up at Lutz. "I don't…" She paused, choking on her emotions, "Why would they think he had any information? Did somebody turn him in?" A wayward curl bounced down onto her forehead as her voice quivered with her next question, "What are they doing to him?"

Lutz stood mute awkwardly searching for something to say. He did not possess the silvery tongue that his American friend was so good at using. He was a thinker not a talker. And yet, he felt he needed to say _something_.

"Tiger… Gustoff…" The words stuck in his throat. "…he'll be okay."

Feeling awkward and helpless, Lutz looked away from Tiger's penetrating eyes. He was aware of the closeness between these two. Gustoff had shared with him how Tiger's fiery spirit had reminded him of his late wife, Effie. The old widower had given Tiger shelter in his home, treating her like a daughter, and taking on the role of mentor, diffusing Tiger's short temper over the actions of a certain American Colonel, with the salve of his wisdom.

Lutz swallowed hard. How could he tell her what horrors he could imagine going on inside of that building? Reaching for the binoculars, he peeled them from Tiger's hands.

"Let me watch for a while; you've been at it all day."

Her hands now empty, Tiger hugged herself like a child shivering in the cold. "I don't mind. Maybe I'll see something… something that will give me an idea."

Leaning away from the wall, she watched Lutz lift the binoculars to his eyes and was soon lost in her thoughts again. She reconsidered Lutz's plan. Rushing in and grabbing Gustoff was beginning to sound better and better.

_No, Marie!_ _The first rule to a successful plan is to not let your heart rule your head._

Taking in a shaky breath, she admitted …_and it's also the most difficult rule to follow_.

Her mind reeled with indecision. If only she could talk to Colonel Hogan just long enough to assure herself that waiting was the right thing to do. But she could still see him lying in the hospital at Stalag 13… so pale… so close to death… so… vulnerable.

_No, he would insist on taking over and he needs to rest… I can't… I **won't** risk losing both of them!_

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip and scoffed.

_So much for rule number one, Marie! _

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

--**_back at Stalag 13-- _**

_Now what are you going to do? You heard it for yourself. This Major Hegel is trying to extort diamonds from Hogan. _Klink paused. The absurdity of that statement echoed in his head as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Placing his tie around his neck, the pale face staring back at him from the mirror demanded to know… _How can Hogan get diamonds? _

Klink grabbed the ends of his tie with a vengeance, and wrapped and tucked them into position before cinching the knot securely around his neck. _Yes, I can feel that noose already!_

—_Knock—knock—_

The sudden intrusion startled Klink, and he stumbled as he turned to answer.

"Come in."

Slowly the door to Klink's office opened and Schultz peered cautiously inside. "Herr Kommandant, I have Colonel Hogan with me."

"Well don't just stand there, bring him in, Schultz!"

Opening the door wider, Schultz stepped aside and Hogan strutted through stopping in front of the Kommandant.

"I see you've been _temporarily_ reinstated!"

Klink glared at his senior POW and pulled on his jacket, tugging it into position. "Hogan! I'm in no mood for your jokes!"

"Who's joking?"

Klink ignored the comment and walked to his desk and sat down. "I have many questions for you, Colonel Hogan."

Looking over his shoulder, Hogan ordered, "You may leave us, Schultz."

Schultz turned to leave without a second thought.

"Schultz!" Klink yelled. "I have not dismissed you."

"I… I… I'm _sorry_, Herr Kommandant… but Colonel Hogan…"

Klink bolted from his chair. "Hogan is not in command here; I am!"

Stiffening, Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!"

"That's better," Klink nodded. "See that you remember that or you'll be taking orders on the Russian front! Now, get out!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz saluted and cast a worried look at Hogan. The American Colonel was definitely on the carpet. Easing his way out the door, he hoped he wouldn't be called back to follow through on any ordered punishment.

The door clicked softly closed and Klink turned his icy glare on Hogan. "What is going on here, Colonel Hogan?" The sternness of Klink's voice left no doubt—he meant business.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Hogan stepped forward. "It's about Hegel using me to get rich, and then taking over your command." Waving his hand at Klink, Hogan continued, "You heard Hegel yourself. He doesn't have a very high opinion of you. He plans to remove you from Stalag 13."

Klink frowned, as he remembered Hegel's exact words. "…_Hitler is trying to conquer the world. If he fails, it will be on account of bubble headed fools like your Colonel Klink!"**1**_

"Yes, I heard." Klink waved his fist under Hogan's nose. "I also heard your comment!"

Hogan fought the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "You didn't want me praising you to the _Gestapo_ did you?"

"Yes!... No!... Oh… I don't know what I wanted!"

Hogan folded his arms in front of him. "Face it, Kommandant! What better way for Hegel to make sure he's around to spend some of that money after the war, than to get rid of you and sit back in the relative safety of running a prison camp."

Klink turned and paced back to the security of his desk. "You think running a prison camp is _safe_? Ha! Only if they don't have _you _for a prisoner!"

Hogan's voice turned cold. "You don't really think he plans on letting me _live_, do you?"

As those words sunk in, Klink dropped into his chair and took a good long look at his senior prisoner. Hogan was right. Hegel would get rid of anyone who knew what he had done. Their only chance was to catch Hegel in the act and turn him in. But…

Looking at Hogan, Klink demanded, "How would _you_ get diamonds?"

"I told you, I can't tell you that!"

Klink leaned forward as his anger returned, and balling his fist he struck the top of his desk, "I am the Kommandant here and I _demand _to know!"

Hogan had expected no less from Klink. Any caged animal when backed into a corner will strike out. But telling Klink the truth was the last thing he intended to do. It would end their operation just as surely as what Hegel had planned for them. Besides, if this plan failed, Klink would know everything soon enough. Still, he had to tell Klink _something,_ or risk losing the Kommandant's help all together.

Hogan took off his cap and held it subserviently in front of him. "Look, Kommandant, there are still a lot of good people in Germany who don't like what's happening. Fortunately, some of those good people are willing to help us."

Klink paused, digesting what he had just been told.

"You're getting help from somebody _here_… in Germany?—Who?"

"You don't really want me to risk their lives by telling you their names, do you? If this plan fails, Hegel would have twice the chance to get at them by making one of us talk." Hogan stared unflinchingly at Klink, hoping the Kommandant would buy his lie.

Klink stared at Hogan, weighing what he had been told. _He's right. They have many ways of making a man talk, any man. Even you, Hogan! Still, I guess I can wait for that information. But how did Hegel contact Hogan? Maybe one of my guards was coerced by the Gestapo and passed a message to Hogan from Hegel._ _Or maybe the vet brought a message in when he changed the dogs_… _or the courier from the railroad station or… _Klink's mind reeled. There were a half dozen people who came and went weekly. It could be any or all of them helping Hogan.

Klink removed his monocle as he had an even more sobering thought. _It could even be a secret branch of our own military that is watching the workings of the Gestapo and laying their own trap, using us as bait._

Klink finally answered, "All right, Hogan. I'll allow you to keep your secret—for now. What's next?"

Relieved, Hogan exhaled and uncrossing his arms, leaned on Klink's desk. "Okay. Hegel has given me forty eight hours to try and get the diamonds. Tomorrow night my men and I will sneak out of camp and meet Hegel. You follow with your men. We'll make the deal. Then, you show up with your guards and catch Hegel with the diamonds."

"You'll sneak out of camp? How will you do that?" Klink asked defensively.

"Pull some of your guards away from the fence on the east side of the camp. We'll cut the wire and..."

"Cut the _wire_?—With _what_?" Klink interrupted, alarmed. He suddenly wished he hadn't turned down General Burkhalter's offer to electrify the fence.

"That's where you come in. You'll have to slip me a wire cutter."

Klink exhaled, relieved by the request, and then stiffened again. "You want _me_ to give _you_ a wire cutter?"

"Where else are we going to get one?" Hogan asked, feigning innocence.

Klink pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was spinning… like it always did when he tried to talk to Hogan. But this time he also had the added burden of Berlin breathing down his neck.

_I've got to be careful. If this is a Gestapo trap and something happens to Hogan, my career is over. What am I saying—my life would be over! If Hegel is a traitor and isn't stopped, Hogan will be dead and I'll be on my way to the Russian front. What a mess! I need time to work through this._

"I'll think it over, Colonel Hogan. You're dismissed."

Hogan straightened. "What do you mean you'll think it over? This is _your_ life we're talking about, _too_!"

"I said, _Dismissed_! I'll send for you when I reach a decision."

Hogan didn't move.

Klink dropped his hand to his desk and stared determinedly at Hogan. "Would you rather wait in the _cooler_, Colonel Hogan? Because I would be happy to arrange that for you!"

Hogan looked puzzled at Klink, not quite able to hide his shocked expression

"Don't think too long, Kommandant." Hogan turned to leave. "We haven't got much time." He slapped his cap on his head and stormed out.

The missing salute went un-reprimanded as the door slammed closed.

_Maybe it would be better to let General Burkhalter handle this._

Klink buried his face in his hands. _No, that would earn me a sure ticket to the Russian Front._

_--Ring, Ring— _

Klink looked through his hands at the phone. _Now what?_

Grabbing the phone with a vengeance he yelled, "Hello!"

Speak of the devil and…

Klink straightened in his chair. "Jawohl, Herr General. I was just thinking about you… What about? Well, I was… Yes, sir. I mean no, sir, it wasn't important." Klink laughed nervously. "Oh no, Herr General, I didn't mean you weren't important… Yes, sir, I'm shutting up."

Klink listened and pulled at his collar. "How is Colonel Hogan responding?" Klink's mind raced. _Does General Burkhalter know about Hegel? _Klink grimaced as the voice on the other end of the line screamed for an answer. And then it donned on him…

"Oh you mean how is he responding to the medicine." Burkhalter's muffled yelling leaked into the room from around Klink's ear. "Yes, what else could you mean…"

Klink stumbled over his words. He hadn't gotten any of the potion into Hogan. His first attempt had failed and he had been too busy spying on Hegel to try again.

"Well… he's a… well, sir, you see…" Klink stopped to listen and then sagged with relief at Burkhalter's suggestion. "Yes, sir, you're right… it's a little too early to tell."

Klink sighed and confirmed, "Yes, sir, I assure you he suspects nothing and… What? Oh yes, sir. I will continue to give it to him… uh… how will I know when he's had enough?" Klink frowned. "I don't need to worry about that… just keep getting it in him… you and Oberst Knefler will be here to check on him in a few weeks. Yes, sir, I understand… I'll…"

Klink's hand shot up as the voice on the other end of the line ended the conversation in two words and Klink responded in turn, "Heil, Hitler!"

Pulling the phone from his ear, Klink broke out in a cold sweat. _As if I don't have enough to worry about. Now General Burkhalter wants me to dose Hogan. If I give Hogan this new drug, will he be able to help me with Hegel? And if I don't give it to him what will I tell General Burkhalter when he brings Knefler here to examine Hogan?_

Klink walked to the window and stared at Barracks Two. Suddenly being transferred to the Russian Front didn't sound like such a bad idea.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

* * *

1 From the Episode "Diamonds In The Rough", second season. 


	6. Chapter 6

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Between The Lines

Chapter Six

"Now remember, don't take any chances. Get the diamonds and get back here."

"Yes, sir."

"Uh, Colonel, are you sure you don't want me to go along?"

"No, Newkirk. Carter and LeBeau can handle it. We don't need more men out there dodging patrols."

Newkirk shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. He didn't want to sound like a mother hen, but… well… those two sometimes needed some looking after.

"Yes, sir, of course they can _handle_ it! I just thought another pair of eyes would…" Seeing the frown on Hogan's face, Newkirk let his words trail off and gave in with a hint of sarcasm, "I'll just stay here and put a pot of coffee on then—for when they get _back_."

Hogan relaxed his stance and looked back at Carter and LeBeau. "Any questions?"

"No, sir," LeBeau quickly answered.

Carter stared studiously into space as he ran through possible scenarios. "I can't think of anything, sir. You covered it all pretty well. Yes, sirree, I…"

Annoyed, LeBeau elbowed Carter on the arm and assured, "We'll be fine."

Blinking himself out of his trance, Carter caught sight of the frown on LeBeau's face and added, "Yes, sir, we'll be fine."

Hogan looked at his watch. "All right, I'll see you two when you get back. In the meantime, I'm going to go take another shot at Klink." The smirk on Newkirk's face glared at Hogan as he turned to leave. "Don't say it!"

Newkirk shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Well, _somebody_ should have!"

"At least Klink is humane." Hogan reminded Newkirk as he started up the ladder. And

then grimacing, added, "Except when he's giving violin concertos."

Carter turned to Newkirk, puzzled. "Should have what?"

"Don't get him started, Andrew." LeBeau advised. "Come with me. I'll explain it to you as we get dressed."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After several grueling hours of arguing with himself, Klink had finally made his decision, though he wasn't happy about it. Messing with a man's mind seemed evil. It was one thing to _convince _somebody to come over to your way of thinking, but to alter their thoughts… their will… well it seemed… wrong. But then, so did dropping bombs on innocent civilians. And Hogan certainly had done enough of that, as had German bomber pilots over England.

Klink shook his head. _Men are forced to do terrible things during a war… _

Reaching for the back of the chair in front of him, he clamped his eyes closed as vivid memories attacked him.

He dropped his head and conceded …_Things they would never dream of doing otherwise… And then, they spend the rest of their lives haunted by it. _

Klink had had his share of kills in the Great War, and in his youthful exuberance had been proud of his achievements. Now it seemed like such a waste, both of _his_ youth and his _enemies._

But he was still a soldier. And as a soldier, he had sworn an oath to both his country and to his Fuhrer. And though he didn't always understand the reason for what was happening, he had to trust that his superiors were acting in the best interest of Germany and the German people.

Opening his eyes, he straightened and thought, _Perhaps these experiments with Hogan will help end the war a little sooner. It will certainly help to have everybody thinking along the same lines after the war. There will be less strife… a supportive coexistence will exist among all the countries under German rule, and the bonds of friendship and mutual admiration can be forged._

Now, feeling more confident, Klink dutifully assured himself he was doing what was best for Germany and, yes, even for Hogan. Carefully placing the drug into the teacup, he decided he'd wait and pour the tea after Hogan arrived. It would all look perfectly natural.

Pausing to survey the room, he once again wavered as his heart pounded in his chest. _If I'm so sure this is the right thing to do, why don't I feel better about doing it?_ Shaking his fist at himself he demanded, _Enough! You've made your decision—get on with it! Orders are orders! Besides, you have a bigger problem to worry about. Hegel wants to take over your command! _

A soft rap on the door ended his one-sided debate. Tugging and smoothing his uniform, he prepared for battle.

"Come in!"

"Herr Kommandant, I brought Colonel Hogan as you ordered."

"I can see that, Schultz." And then remembering Hogan's earlier antics, quickly hurried to be first. "You're dismissed."

Schultz looked eagerly at the tea and cookies laid out on the small serving table across the room. "Herr, Kommandant, are you sure you don't want me to stay and…"

"I said, _dismissed_."

A dejected "Jawohl" followed as Schultz lumbered out.

Klink turned and began pouring the tea. "Sit down, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan paused and looked around the room. "Are you expecting someone, Kommandant?"

"No, Hogan. I thought we would have some refreshments while we talked."

Hogan stared in disbelief wondering if Klink had forgotten the seriousness of their problem.

Ignoring Hogan's obvious bewilderment, Klink carried the tray to the table and again ordered, "Sit down."

Hogan slid into the chair with an impatient sigh.

"This is a new tea I'm trying." Klink offered the cup to Hogan. "Tell me what you think of it."

Puzzled, Hogan sniffed its aroma, and took a sip.

"Well?" Klink asked, as Hogan swallowed the tainted brew.

"It's not bad." He took another sip. "But it has a bit of an after taste. I can't quite tell what it is."

Hogan began to set the cup down and Klink hurriedly encouraged, "Take a bigger drink so you can really taste it. I'll let you know if you guess right."

"It's _hot_!" Hogan protested, wanting to get on with their conversation.

"It's not _that_ hot!" Klink countered, with an edge of panic.

Confused, but not wanting to rile Klink, Hogan picked the cup back up and took another sip.

Cookie?" Klink asked, offering a plate of small delicately iced confections.

Hogan choked! Sputtering into a napkin he set his cup down. He was obviously done being congenial.

"_Kommandant_, we have a more pressing problem here than your…" Hogan groped for an uncensored word. "…_new…_ tea!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I _mean_? This afternoon you threatened to throw me into the cooler if I didn't leave you alone so you could think. And now you act like nothings wrong. I hate to be an alarmist here, but… what about _Hegel_?"

"I'll get to that after you finish telling me how you like the tea."

Dumbfounded, Hogan grabbed up his cup and drank the remainder of the tea in one gulp.

"There!" The cup clanked back onto the saucer.

Klink relaxed and smirked, "I thought you said it was hot!"

Hogan anxiously declared, "It's _delicious_! Now, would you mind telling me what you've decided? Are we going to try and stop Hegel? Or should I make out my will?"

_Success!–I hope. I only wish I knew how this drug was supposed to affect him._ _What if… Stop! General Burkhalter and Colonel Knefler expect Hogan to be ready for them when they arrive. I had no choice!_

Klink ignored Hogan's outburst, and cheerfully carried the tea service back to the sideboard, and out of Hogan's sight. That battle won, it was time to answer Hogan's question. He somberly turned to answer.

"I've decided to try it your way. But I want your word you'll not attempt an escape."

Hogan exhaled and waved his hand dismissively. "You have my word. I just want to protect my men and come out of this alive?"

"I'll have more than your word if you do try an escape. I'll have _you _in the cooler."

Klink shook his fist in the air building up steam.

"If I get to that barn and you aren't there, I swear to you, I will hunt you down if I have to go all the way to England. And you will spend the next _six_ months in solitary—_on bread and water!_ Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly!"

Still making demands, Klink returned from the sideboard with the wire cutters. "And I expect you to leave these at the fence after you cut the opening and make your escape."

"I promise; they'll be lying right where you can find them," Hogan assured.

Klink sat back in his chair studying Hogan. He seemed sincere, the key word being, seemed. Still, what other choice did he have? Klink gave in to the inevitable and asked, "What time will you go out tomorrow?"

"As soon as it gets dark. Give us a twenty minute head start and then follow."

Without skipping a beat, Klink asked, "Did you get the diamonds?"

Hogan frowned. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't ask me about that?"

Klink's face turned red as he again attempted to put Hogan in his place. "All right, Hogan, I'll drop it—for now! But eventually, I'll want an answer!"

Hogan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Klink could see his mind working. And then—_bam_—there it was that _spark_ that warned of retaliation.

In an aura of earnest concern, Hogan tilted his head slightly and the words flowed out smooth as cream.

"Just be sure you're ready."

Klink's pulse quickened. He knew he had just been baited, but he _had_ to ask.

"Ready for what?"

"Hegel may try an ambush in the woods tomorrow night."

"_Ambush_!" Klink exclaimed, catching his monocle as it cascaded toward the floor.

Hogan leaned forward with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't panic, Kommandant! I said _may_ try an ambush. Odds are good he won't. I'm sure he doesn't want anyone to know he's extorting diamonds from us. But… you can't be too careful."

Replacing his eyeglass, Klink waved his hands excitedly, "Is there anything else you want me to _not_ panic over?"

Satisfied, Hogan sat back, rubbing his arms.

"No, that ought to do it."

"You're sure?" Klink asked noting Hogan's inability to sit still.

Again, leaning forward, Hogan placed his hands on his thighs, and slid them down to his knees.

"As sure as I can be."

"Thank you, Hogan. That makes me feel a whole lot better!" Klink answered, sarcastically.

"Glad to be of help."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders, flexed his fingers, and folded his arms tightly across his chest. A slight shuddered followed, as he was not quite able to hide the chill that rattled through him.

Watching Hogan's fidgeting, Klink declared, "I think we'll forgo the violin playing tonight. You… I mean, _we_ need to get some rest."

Hogan, his comprehension lagging, stared blankly at Klink.

Not knowing what else to do in the uncomfortable silence, Klink offered, "Of course if you'd rather… I suppose I could play one or two…"

Hogan blinked himself out of his trance and ended his silence in a hurry. "No, no, no." Grabbing his cap he pushed himself to his feet and backed toward the door. "You're right. We need to rest up for tomorrow night. I'll just be going back to my barracks."

Klink followed Hogan onto the porch watching him closely. "Schultz! Where is he? _Schuultz_!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz answered from across the compound.

"Take Colonel Hogan back to his barracks." Klink turned to Hogan, "I don't want one of the guards thinking you're trying to escape and shoot you again."

"Yeah, I don't want that either." Hogan answered, taking in a deep breath of cold air, and giving his head a slight shake.

"Wait here for Schultz." Klink watched as Hogan, appearing flushed, sagged back against the wall of the building. "You'd better lie down, Hogan. You look like you can hardly stand."

Hogan rubbed his eyes. Pushing himself back on his feet, he took in another deep breath of cold air and grumbled, "It's been a long day."

Alarms went off! Klink had expected a rebuttal. Hogan's answer was close to an agreement. "Schultz, hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying, Herr Kommandant!"

Not wanting to arouse Hogan's suspicion by staying any longer, Klink went back inside and closed his door. _I better not give him anymore of that stuff tomorrow… at least not before we catch Hegel with the diamonds._

Klink rubbed his chin as his thoughts shifted. _What do I do with Hegel after I catch him? I can't turn him over to the Gestapo. They'd do what Hogan said, "cover for their own" and cut **my** head off. I'll have to bring Hegel back here and call General Burkhalter._

Moving to his window, Klink watched Hogan cross the compound. Was it the drug working on Hogan or was he simply as exhausted as he claimed to be.

_He has been extremely active lately for a man recovering from a bullet wound._ _Make that three bullet wounds._ _Still he seemed all right when he came in tonight… Didn't he?_

Klink searched his memory. He had been so caught up in getting Hogan to drink the tea that he hadn't really noticed if he appeared tired or not.

_Well, regardless of whether it's the drug or exhaustion, I hope he's over it by tomorrow night._

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Schultz stopped in front of Klink's quarters. "Are you ready, Colonel Hogan?"

"Yeah, Schultz, I'm ready." Zipping his jacket, Hogan stepped off the porch and was immediately engulfed in searchlights. Squinting, he pulled his cap down to block out some of the light, and started across the compound.

"Are you all right, Colonel Hogan? You look a little green."

The question seemed to reverberate in Hogan's ears, but it was the lights that bothered him most. "I'm just tired Schultz… did the guards put new bulbs in their searchlights? They seem brighter tonight."

Schultz shook his head. "No. Maybe they just seem brighter because you're tired."

Hogan nodded in mock agreement. "Maybe." _Or maybe the Kommandant still thinks I'm up to something._

"Thanks for the escort, Schultz."

"Ja." Schultz looked at Hogan with concern. "Colonel Hogan?"

"Yeah, Schultz?"

"Get some rest. No monkey business tonight." Schultz smiled. "I'm not up to it."

_Right, no monkey business tonight Schultz, we'll all go to bed as soon as Carter and LeBeau get back. _

"G'night, Schultz," he answered, sliding away from the glaring lights and into the comforting gloom of the barracks.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The patrols in the woods had been increased all right. The failure of Hochstetter's plan to flush out the underground had placed the Gestapo Major in and embarrassing position and he was determined it wouldn't happen again.

Undaunted, LeBeau and Carter waited in the shadows for the drop. They were very much aware that once the plane appeared, it would draw all the German patrols in the area directly to them.

"As soon as we pick up the diamonds we'll head away from Stalag 13, Andrew."

Carter started to shake his head in agreement… and then it registered.

"Away?"

"Oui, les Boches may pick up our trail and if we head straight back it won't take them long to figure out where we're going. We'll head away and circle back."

"Good idea, Louis."

Both men sprang into action as a plane's engine hummed above them. Racing down the side of the hill to an open area, Louis pointed his signal lamp up and flashed its light. Within seconds a chute opened and their parcel parachuted to the ground. The clock was ticking.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hogan sat at the table in the common room. It wasn't just Schultz voice that reverberated in his head, every voice rang a little longer in his ears. Though it wasn't enough to distort their meaning, it certainly was annoying. Now on top of that irritation, Carter and LeBeau were late and Newkirk's frantic pacing wasn't helping.

"They should have been back two hours ago, sir—two hours!" Newkirk fussed, as he poured Hogan another cup of coffee. 1

"Don't worry they'll make it." Hogan mumbled, as much for his own sake as Newkirk's. _Come on guys don't make me out a liar._

Newkirk placed the pot back on the stove and paced around the table. "Sure, they'll make it all right sir, I know they'll make it. There's no doubt about 'em making it, it's just… I should have went out with 'em, that's all."

Newkirk's words rang in his ears. _Something's happening out there…or they'd be back. But your being out there wouldn't have changed anything, Newkirk. Carter and LeBeau are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. _Hogan watched the coffee slop back and fourth in his cup and a wave of nausea hit him. Perspiration broke out on his forehead and he pushed his hat back to cool off. He'd been worried before, but this was the first time he'd actually worried himself sick!

Oblivious to what was going on behind him, Newkirk plopped onto the table and continued fretting. "I sh… what time did you say it was?" he asked, looking at Hogan.

Looking from Newkirk to Kinch, Hogan asked, "What time is it, Kinch?"

Kinch Impatiently pulled his sleeve back and jutted his arm out in front of Newkirk.

"It's ten o'clock!" Newkirk muttered. "Funny it doesn't seem like ten o'clock."

Newkirk's words still hung in the air when the bunk covering the tunnel entrance rattled open. Jumping to his feet, he confronted his two mates with relieved fury as Kinch turned to watch.

Hogan's head dropped in a silent _thank you_, and then with his men occupied, he pushed himself to his feet taking a moment to regain his balance before making his way into the fray.

"Did you get the stuff?" He asked, while nonchalantly holding out his hand.

Carter nodded and handed it over still watching LeBeau explain why they were delayed.

Taking the package, Hogan retreated to a corner of the room away from the door and dropped down on a bunk. All the while the banter was still flowing, with Carter trying to explain about the heavily patrolled woods.

"That's what you're getting paid for!" Hogan interjected, hoping to put a stop to the commotion.

"Then I want a raise!" Louis fired back, earning him a quick glance from Hogan who was quickly opening the bundle.

Whistles and exclamations soon followed as the fake diamonds were revealed and passed around.

"Very nice indeed, never tell their rubbish." Newkirk punched a diamond into LeBeau's hand, "Here's your raise."

London had come through. Now, it was all up to them.

Hogan stared at the _diamond_ between his fingers. He brought it closer trying to get his eyes to focus. It sparkled in the dim light of the barracks. He decided Hegel would have a hard time distinguishing them from the real thing. And that meant they were still in the game. It was time to fill his men in on the plan.

Just as he was about to speak, Newkirk launched into one of his boastful stories about a "bird" he once knew in London.

"All right, Newkirk, save it for your memoirs." Hogan stopped him with a wave of his hand. It was abrupt, but it was also late, and he needed to wrap this up quick—before he fell on his face.

"Listen. This is our plan for tomorrow night. Klink has agreed to let us out of here. I've sold him on the idea of grabbing Hegel with this stuff on him. We go out first; Klink follows with his men _after_ the delivery."

Hogan had his eyes on Newkirk, expecting him to offer a challenge. Instead, the question came from his second in command, Kinch.

"Well, what's to keep Hegel from talking when Klink arrests him?"

Hogan had hoped no one would ask, because there was nothing to stop that from happening. This whole setup was based on Hegel taking the diamonds and running, because if Hegel didn't run, this would all end in their deaths. Having Klink there would at least mean Hegel wouldn't get away to enjoy his new found wealth. It would be Hogan's final act of retribution. Unfortunately, Klink would also end up on the losing end.

"If he doesn't try any fancy footwork, there won't _be_ an arrest. We let Hegel get away with his pound of glass."

"Yeah, but suppose he does try a double cross?" Kinch persisted.

"That's why we bought the policy from the Klink insurance company!"

His men looked at him and he could see in their eyes they were beginning to put two and two together. Still, Hogan wanted to give them hope.

"If Hegel hears Klink pull up it may give him more incentive to run with the money, rather than risk being found with the diamonds and having to explain how he got them."

Hogan could feel Kinch studying him. A quick glance into Kinch's eyes told him, Kinch had it figured out. Klink wasn't there to protect them. He was there to catch Hegel if anything went wrong. Because if everything went right… Klink wouldn't be needed.

Hogan smiled reassuringly. "Okay, everybody to bed. We need to be sharp tomorrow. LeBeau, Carter, back to the tunnels and get changed. I'm going to bed."

Hogan eagerly retreated behind the closed door of his room. The weight of command was heavy tonight. Leaning on his desk, his hands rolled into fists and he shook his head. There was so much riding on tomorrow night. It had constantly been in the back of his mind that it could end like this. But he had always thought it would be Hochstetter who pulled it off. He'd been outflanked, but how?

He straightened and rubbed the back of his neck, noting that the ringing in his ears was easing up.

_It's just stress, not a relapse. I won't give Wilson_ _the satisfaction of having a relapse and having to listen to him gloat. _He snorted. _Not that I'll necessarily have the chance to listen to him gloat._

He hated feeling so out of control. Placing his hands in the small of his back he stretched and immediately flinched as his still healing left side protested.

_Ugh! _His right hand quickly offered support as he slowly exhaled. _It's nothing more than exhaustion. You've felt it before. A good night's sleep will take care of it. _

Easing himself onto the chair, he laid his head on his desk.

His bunk was just… too far away.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kinch was half way into bed before he suddenly remembered he had something to tell the Colonel. Quietly crossing the barracks to Hogan's room he slipped inside. "Colonel, you wanted…"

Seeing Hogan slumped over his desk, Kinch closed the door. "Are you all right, sir?"

Hogan pushed himself up and turned to face Kinch. "What is it, Kinch?"

"You wanted me to remind you that the mail goes out tomorrow and along with it, Klink's report about you."

Hogan nodded, relieved. "Oh, right, right. I'll talk Schultz into having Newkirk clean Klink's office in the morning. Thanks, Kinch."

"Yes, sir."

Hogan could feel Kinch studying him. "Is there something else?"

"Colonel… you look awful."

"Thanks a lot."

"No… I mean… you look exhausted. There's more going on than what you let on out there, isn't there?"

"I think you have pretty clear picture of the situation, Kinch." Hogan hesitated. "But what is starting to worry me more is—Klink!"

"Klink? Why's that? I mean besides the obvious."

"I'm afraid he may be cracking up." Hogan shook his head. "And he'd have to do it now!"

"What happened, Colonel?"

Hogan looked in earnest at Kinch. "Do you know what he did tonight? He had a _tea party_. Here we are right in the middle of this… _crisis_, and he wants _me_ to taste some new tea he bought on the black market! I almost abandoned the whole operation!"

"A tea party?"

"Yeah, can you believe it!" Hogan rubbed his eyes.

Walking a little closer, Kinch offered, "Well, sir, we have to remember, Klink doesn't have the whole picture. He doesn't know Hegel has such damning information on us and… on him. Maybe his cavalier response is not too far out there."

Hogan dropped his hand and looked back at Kinch. "Yeah, you're right. That has to be it." Hogan's shoulders relaxed and then tensed again. "I should have thought of that."

"Colonel, you can't expect to be able to think of everything. You've been pushing yourself pretty hard after what you've been through these past few weeks. Besides, that's why you keep me around isn't it?"

Looking away, Hogan rubbed his forehead. "It's my job to think of everything! And I'm not pushing myself that hard." _At least I didn't think I was until tonight._ Standing, he met Kinch head on. "And I keep you _around_ because you're a good radio operator!"

Kinch smiled understandingly, "Thanks, Colonel."

Sheepishly Hogan grumbled, "And… you remember what I forget."

Laughing Kinch joked, "it also makes me feel good to tell _you_ something once in a while!"

"All right, point taken, I'm a know it all."

Kinch nodded, still amused. "Yes, sir…" and then sobered, "I mean, no, sir!" …and then smiling awkwardly, finished, "You know what I mean."

Hogan leaned heavily on his desk smiling and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Now go get some sleep."

"Yes, sir, and you do the same." Kinch turned and walked toward the door.

"Don't worry, I will. Oh, and Kinch…"

Kinch turned, expectantly awaiting some new order.

"…you also make good coffee!"

Kinch smiled and turning to leave, nodded, "Aha, the truth comes out."

The door closed and Hogan sagged. _Yeah, there's nothing wrong with me a good night's sleep won't cure. _Looking over his shoulder he grimaced. _Now_, _if I can just make it across the room to my bunk! _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

* * *

1 From the episode, "Diamonds In The Rough", second season. 


	7. Chapter 7

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Between The Lines

Chapter Seven

"Good morning, my dear."

Hegel removed his hat and coat and paused. His _secretary's_ customary playful greeting was replaced by icy silence.

Purposely keeping her back to the Gestapo Major, Myra placed a hot cup of coffee on his desk.

"Come now; you aren't still mad at me?"

Maintaining her silence, Myra continued her morning routine. Taking the flagged folder from its place in the filing cabinet, she sashayed past Hegel and laid it on the desk next to his coffee.

Hegel frowned. This would not do. He could not risk losing control of Myra. Not at this late stage in the game.

"Myra, you can't blame me for being upset yesterday. You and Major Hochstetter were having a very intimate conversation when I arrived and…"

"_Major Hochstetter_ was having the 'intimate conversation'. I was _enduring_ it," Myra huffed.

Hegel, unaccustomed to being interrupted, irritably began again. "How was I to know _that_? I walk in and all I see is…"

"How could you possibly think… that I would…?"

Momentarily shocked and enraged by her audacity to talk back, he froze as Myra closed the distance between them and continued her tempest. It was then he realized that she must care very deeply for him.

"…that I could ever…"

All he had to do was _play_ on that weakness. Hegel pulled her into his arms, physically taking control of her and his temper at the same time.

"Please…forgive me," he begged. Kissing her passionately, he felt her stop struggling, and he pulled back to evaluate his strategy. Myra, her eyes still closed, swayed slightly in his grasp. A smile eased onto Hegel's face.

_I've almost got her. _Raising his hand, he gently placed it against her cheek and lured her closer.

"I'll never doubt you again, as long as you live… I promise."

Those were the words Myra wanted to hear, or so she thought. She had been trying to get some sort of commitment out of Hegel for a long time. And now, it appeared, she had a life-long commitment. Opening her eyes, Myra melted into his arms, rewarding his surrender, and unaware that she had just stepped into the "spider's web".

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Roll call, Colonel!"

Kinch began to pull the door closed and then, hearing no response from his CO, stopped. He usually got some kind of acknowledgement, even if it was only a grunt. Opening the door again, he called out, "Colonel?"

Still nothing—except the sound of heavy breathing.

Stepping closer, it was obvious his commanding officer was deeply asleep. Kinch's first inclination was to let him be. If the Colonel was sleeping that soundly, he obviously needed it. But he knew once Klink found him missing at roll call, the Kommandant would march right into the barracks and get him.

_Sorry, Colonel, you'd have my hide if I let that happen!_

"Colonel?" Kinch gently jostled Hogan's shoulder, eliciting a light moan.

"Colonel Hogan? Sir?"

A sudden intake of air preceded Hogan's attempt to use muscles that were almost, but not quite, healed.

"Ugh!" Hogan groaned. He fell back into the warmth of his bunk.

"Are you awake, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Huh?" Hogan squinted at the light coming through his door.

Trying to shade his eyes from the glow infiltrating from the common room, Hogan questioned, "Kinch?"

"Yeah, Colonel, sorry to wake you, but it's time for roll call."

"Roll call? Already?" he asked while trying to see the hands on his watch. "What time is it?"

"0600."

Hogan slid his legs over the side of his cot and his feet hit… _something_. Leaning forward he looked down.

_The floor_?

"What the…?" Rubbing his face, he looked up and in the light coming from the room beyond, saw a bunk above him. Now he remembered; the lower bunk was as far as he got last night. Glancing at Kinch, he flashed an embarrassed, half-smile.

Kinch grinned back. Hogan would never admit he was _that_ tired. "Sleep hard, Colonel?"

"Mmm." Taking in a deep breath, Hogan stretched and realized, "You know, I feel pretty good!"

Kinch laughed. "Well, don't sound so surprised. We've all been telling you to get some sleep."

Hogan smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even remember dreaming! I haven't felt this rested in a long time."

"Hey," Newkirk shouted, suddenly sticking his head in. "Schultz is yelling for us!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Closing the file, Hochstetter shoved it to the side and grumbled, "We have to be missing something." There was very little evidence collected from the previous month's sabotage activity. Just a few shreds of paper and a lot of destruction.

He pushed himself away from his desk and trudged to the window. The sabotage activity hadn't stopped either. Not even with Major Hegel's dead saboteur.

_What was his name…?_

Returning to his desk he again flipped open the file he had just discarded.

_Schiller! Yes, Schiller; the baker who had two sons in the service and a third who disappeared along with Mrs. Schiller. _

The usually glove-clad hand rolled into a bare fist. _How could a baker have the knowledge to orchestrate all the sabotage activity that has been going on around here? _

Hochstetter punched the top of his desk. _He couldn't. Well at least Major Hegel's dead partisan has pacified Berlin_—_for a while. But, I still say the infamous Papa Bear has not been caught. He's out there somewhere, and I'm going to find him! _

The waste basket sitting next to his foot was suddenly airborne, as Hochstetter's boot made contact. Leaning in frustration on his desk, he decided, _He has to be a man with military training—not some **baker**! No! He's someone who can see all the possible outcomes and strategize to maneuver between them. Someone like…_

Hochstetter straightened and charged back to the window staring out in the direction of Stalag 13.

_But Klink swears the American was shot before any of the explosions occurred, and that his men were under guard and confined to their barracks as punishment for fighting at that same time. _

_Ring—ring—ring! _

Hochstetter looked at his watch. It was early… and he hadn't heard any _explosions_ to instigate a phone call!

"Hello!"

Nodding impatiently, Hochstetter answered, "Yes, yes! This is Major Hochstetter!"

_Idiot! Who did you think would be in my office at this time in the morning?_

In the silence that followed, Hochstetter was told about the enemy plane that had dropped _something_ by parachute during the night.

"Search the… You have? Did you find… you _did_! Don't touch anything! I'll be right there! What…? Ja, ja, Heil Hitler!"

Hochstetter's lips curled into a sneer as he slammed the phone onto the receiver. Grabbing his coat and pulling on his gloves he grunted with satisfaction. The woods were heavily patrolled. It would be impossible for someone to travel very far without being seen.

And the only facility close by was… _Stalag 13._

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Duty rosters, a mundane task at best, filled the need to keep busy.

Hogan looked up from his desk at the knock on his door and answered, "Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt, Colonel."

Hogan pushed the papers in front of him aside and answered with a smile that gradually melted into a look of concern.

"What is it, Kinch?"

"I finally got a reply back from, London. Morgan confirmed your suspicion. It _was_ Hegel who took his father away the night he was killed."

The muscles in Hogan's jaw hardened as a wave of anger washed over him. His contempt for Hegel had just doubled.

Kinch answered Hogan's silence with a statement. "This confirms what we thought."

Breaking out of his anger, the Colonel looked at Kinch. "Definitely. He must have killed Schiller to throw Hochstetter off our trail, which means…"

"He wanted us for himself!" Kinch reasoned.

Hogan looked away. "And, he's had lots of time to plan this out."

Kinch nodded. "He got rid of his man Koger after he was done with him; just like he got rid of Schiller when he had finished with him."

Hogan nodded. "And we're next."

"Now what, Colonel?"

"We don't have a choice. Hegel is holding all the cards; we have to meet him or he'll come here."

Hogan stood to pace.

"The question is; will Hegel risk killing us now with the diamonds still in his possession? Or will he take the money and disappear with his girlfriend? With that kind of money he could start a new life away from the war."

Kinch listened quietly. Hogan was still staring at the floor as he paced, which meant he was still _processing_.

"Or… will he pretend to go through with the agreement, hide his money away, and then come back and either try to extort more money from us or…"

"…kill us." Kinch finished.

Hogan paused in his pacing and rubbed at the tension growing in the back of his neck. "Our only option is to go through with the deal and pray he opts to run away with Myra or, at the very least, kill us later. At least that will give us more time to come up with an alternative plan."

A quick rap on the door and Carter stuck his head in. "Trouble, Colonel."

"Now what?"

"Hochstetter, just pulled into camp!"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_--BAM--_

Klink's door burst open. Hitting the wall, it bounced back, only to be redirected again when it came in contact with the incoming Hochstetter.

Marching across the room, the Gestapo Major dumped a dirt-encrusted parachute on the Kommandant's desk, spreading clumps of dried mud and fragments of dead leaves across Klink's papers.

Hochstetter placed his hands on his hips and waited for the expected question. He wasn't disappointed.

Jumping to his feet Klink stared down at the mess on his desk. "What's all this?"

"What does it look like, Herr _Kommandant_?" Hochstetter snarled.

"A parachute?"

"Very good! I knew you would figure it out."

Try as he might, Klink could not make a connection between the parachute, Hochstetter and _his_ desk. "But…?"

Hochstetter was fuming. Why wasn't it as obvious to Klink as it was to him! "We found it shoved under a log in the woods. There was an enemy plane overhead last night probably dropping guns and ammunition." Leaning across the desk, he hissed, "Where was Colonel Hogan last night?"

"Colonel Hogan?" Klink sputtered.

"Never mind!" Hochstetter straightened and sneered. "I'll ask him myself. I've already sent my men to get him."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Before the "coffee pot" could be plugged in, two Gestapo guards stormed into Barracks Two and grabbed their prisoner. Now, shoved ahead of them to the Kommandantur, Hogan stumbled into Klink's inner-sanctum, slightly disheveled from being searched.

Hochstetter pointed at the chair he had situated front and center, and the guards unceremoniously threw the American into it. Hogan, red-faced, struggled to stay upright as the chair skidded back. Regaining his composure, he tugged his jacket down and looked from Hochstetter to Klink, "What's this all about, Kommandant?"

"Colonel Hogan…" Klink began, taking a step forward, "Major Hochstetter has…"

_"Stay out of this Klink!" _Hochstetter stepped in front of Hogan and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "You will save us both a lot of time, Colonel Hogan—by confessing!"

Hogan attempted to look around Hochstetter to Klink. "Confessing to what?"

"Major Hochstetter has some fool notion that you were outside of camp last night rendezvousing with…" The rest of Klink's answer disappeared in Hochstetter's bellowing.

"It's over, Colonel Hogan. We found the parachute!" _Come on, grab my arm._ Hochstetter curled his fist into the bomber jacket that was wrenched behind his knuckles, and pulled Hogan closer, daring him to resist. "No one else could have gotten through the woods last night. There are too many patrols. And this is the only installation in the area."

"You're barking up the wrong tree!" Hogan kept a death grip on the chair, knowing any knee-jerk reactions at retaliation would put him securely into Hochstetter's hands.

Grudgingly realizing that Hogan was not going to give him the pleasure of arresting him for assault, Hochstetter clenched his teeth and swore. "It has to be you!"

Hogan looked back into Hochstetter's face—relieved. A parachute didn't prove anything!

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Major, but I was right here asleep last night. In fact, it was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. I almost slept through roll call this morning."

Hochstetter shook as he barely controlled his urge to smack the smugness off of Hogan's face. "That story won't work with me. I…"

It occurred to Klink that Hogan was telling the truth. He was already on the verge of passing out when he had Schultz escort him back to his barracks last night. Now it was his turn to feel relieved. There was no way Hogan could have run through the woods dodging patrols and burying parachutes; he was too drugged to even stand up! Klink cleared his throat and stepped forward, full of confidence. For once, he had the upper hand, and General Burkhalter and Oberst Knefler would back him up. "Colonel Hogan, you're dismissed."

"What?" Hochstetter bellowed, releasing his grip on Hogan, and turning to face Klink. "I have not dismissed him!"

Klink bounced haughtily toward the door and held it open. "I said you are dismissed. Go back to your barracks."

Surprised by Klink's actions, Hogan gladly stood and headed for the open door. He had gone a round or two with the Gestapo Major a few times before, and he would just as soon avoid doing it again if at all possible. So whatever it was that had gotten into Klink, he wasn't going to question it. After all, Klink was a Colonel; maybe he finally decided to pull rank. Still… the opportunity to harass the enemy was there and he couldn't quite resist the temptation to take advantage of it. Looking back over his shoulder, his eyes sparked and he smirked, "If there's anything else I can help you with, _Major_—don't hesitate to ask."

Klink seethed. Stomping his foot, he ordered, "HOGAN—OUT!"

The element of surprise was only good for a short time, and Klink's best chance to keep Hogan in camp was to get him quickly out of sight. Although he had an iron-clad case for Hogan not being capable of being out of camp last night, Hochstetter could wreak all kinds of havoc on the American Colonel before he could get in touch with General Burkhalter to call him off. And if Hogan ended up incapacitated again, further delaying Knefler in his experiments… well, it wouldn't go well for Klink.

Hochstetter momentarily stunned at the course of events, suddenly bellowed as his anger flared, "What are you doing, Klink? Bring him _back_! I have _not_ finished with him!"

"Oh _yes_, you have! You have no evidence linking my prisoner with that parachute."

"I have reasonable suspicion that…"

Klink folded his arms and looked smugly at Hochstetter. "Take it up with General Burkhalter!"

Hochstetter quieted. Klink would not have the gumption to stand up to the Gestapo unless he was sure Burkhalter would pull him out of the fire. But for the General to do that, he in turn would have to feel pretty confident that _Berlin_ would back_ him _up. Now why would Berlin…? Of course! That had to be it. Hogan was back under the microscope!

Hochstetter's eyes narrowed as he looked back to Klink. "Neither you, nor General Burkhalter, nor Berlin, can save Hogan if I prove he is Papa Bear. And I _will_ prove it! Eventually he will leave your camp again. And I will have so many patrols in the woods that a mouse won't even be able to hide from me! Bah!"

Grabbing up the parachute, Hochstetter stormed past Klink and out the front door.

_--Bam-- _The door slammed shut!

Klink dropped into Hogan's empty chair and took a breath. He did it. He had ousted Hochstetter—at least for now.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Myra pulled her coat on as Hegel continued, "I'll take you to where I have my men staked out in the woods. Stay with them. After I have the diamonds, I'll send Colonel Hogan and his men back to Stalag 13. My men will be waiting in the woods for them. And when they are within range, they will kill them. I'll be right behind them and hand the diamonds off to you. Then I'll go to Stalag 13, expose the tunnels and arrest Klink."

Myra nodded, smiling. Hegel would indeed make General for this. And she would be right at his side—as his wife. She would have both prestige and money. Her future was looking up.

It was a wonderful plan, if Hegel had any intention of sharing his wealth, which he didn't. He did, however, plan to go to Stalag 13, expose the tunnels, and arrest Klink. But by that time not only would Hogan and his men be dead, so would Myra and the few guards Hegel had working with him. Once again, there would be no loose ends.

Myra, still believing herself to be part of Hegel's future, asked, "What are you going to do with the people you have been interrogating? We won't need them after Papa Bear is dead."

"Oh but I… we… will. There are still Underground units out there. The death of the invincible Papa Bear should start some tongues wagging. If I do this right, I may be able to round up more of the Underground leaders, which can only improve my future."

"So you will leave your prisoners here? There won't be anyone here to guard them!"

Hegel shook his head. "No. I have some guards coming from Gestapo headquarters to take them in and hold them for more intensive interrogation." That much _was_ true. He didn't plan to stop with the death of "Papa Bear". His goal was to become a member of Hitler's High Command, and to do that he was going to have to rip this Underground hub and all its factions apart.

Myra smiled. She was now more certain than ever that she had picked the right man to partner with. Her future was, indeed, assured.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hochstetter's little side show had added another layer of danger to the mix. The patrols were guaranteed to be increased. And as LeBeau and Carter had warned, they were already tough to dodge.

"It's about time to head out. Have you got the wire cutters, Newkirk?"

"Right here, Colonel!"

Hogan checked his watch. "All right, we have to stay in uniform. If we're caught out of uniform it's automatically the firing squad, which means we'll be easier to spot if a patrol gets close. So space yourselves and stay low. Once we leave we'll use hand signals as much as possible."

Carter, antsy, shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Boy it sure seems strange to be going out through the wire."

"Oui! Mon Colonel, are you sure Klink has pulled the guards from the fence?"

"Yeah, the bloody blunder-head never gets anything else right; are we sure he knows what he's doing?"

Kinch frowned. "Klink's got as much at stake as we do. He'll pull the guards away!"

"Kinch is right; he always comes through when it's his neck on the chopping block. Look at how he handled Hochstetter this afternoon." Hogan still hadn't quite figured that one out. But he didn't have time to think about it now. Sometimes you just get lucky!

"All right then. Let's go." Hogan took one last look at his men. There was no hesitation in their eyes. They would follow him. He knew that without having to ask. Feeling for the gun in his pocket, he prayed he wouldn't let them down.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Tiger and her group had watched as the guards had all left Hegel's makeshift headquarters. They were just about to slip in to attempt a rescue when a truck pulled up with more soldiers.

"Reinforcements?" Lutz asked.

"Maybe fresh troops… Wait… Hegel's getting in his car." Marie handed the binoculars to Lutz.

"Yeah, it looks like their moving Gustoff and the others. Probably taking them back to Gestapo headquarters."

"Let's go!" Tiger tapped Lutz on the shoulder. "We'll have to act now; we may not get another chance!"

Lutz grabbed his rifle. It would all be over with shortly. One way—or another!


	8. Chapter 8

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Between The Lines

Chapter 8

Gallantly opening the car door, Hegel offered his hand for support. "There you go my dear."

"Danke," Myra answered softly, graciously taking the offered hand. Sliding into the passenger seat, she watched as Hegel suddenly began patting down his pockets. "Is something wrong?"

"I've left my other gun in my desk. I'll have to go back and get it. Wait here. I'll only be a minute."

She studied him admiringly as he walked back inside. He was handsome. There was no doubt about that. She would have to be attentive. Many women would be vying for his affection—married or not. Smiling, she pulled out her compact to powder her nose.

Meanwhile, Hegel reentered his office and picked up the phone. Disguising his voice and panting as if out of breath, he carefully began to spin his lie into the ear on the other end of the line.

"_Yes, I want to report that I saw Allied soldiers in the woods just outside of Stalag 13. Perhaps they are trying to help with an escape, I…"_

—_click— _

Hegel pressed his finger down on the receiver, cutting himself off mid-sentence, and then slid his kerchief off of the phone. He had just sent Hochstetter on a wild-goose chase, but one that would lead the head of the Hammelburg Gestapo, closer to the shots that would be fired when he killed Hogan and his men. Hegel smirked. Ironically, Hochstetter would be his insurance that "Papa Bear" did not get away

_If something goes wrong, Major Hochstetter will be there in time to help me make it—right! And if everything goes as planned, Hochstetter will arrive at the barn after Hogan and his men are dead and in time to witness __**my**__ victory. _Hegel grinned at his own evil genius.

It was a win-win scenario.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_I'd sure be a lot happier if this were a real escape… or if the gov′nor had let us bring our guns… or our knives. Blimey, I'd even settle for a club!_

Newkirk diligently snipped at the fence, keeping one eye on LeBeau, who was just as diligently scanning the shadows behind them.

_That's okay, Louis; you go right ahead and watch for Klink. The Colonel could be **wrong**! Maybe the Kommandant has joined forces with Hegel and is waiting out there to arrest us. Hegel's good at using people! _

Making the last snip, Newkirk's own paranoia had him scanning the shadows, too. Then sensing rather than seeing his commanding officer's impatience, he turned to Hogan. "That should do it, Colonel."

Hogan nodded and waved everyone closer. "I know none of you are comfortable going out empty-handed, but I'm sure Hegel has already made allowances for the possibility we could come to this meeting armed."

_Then let's not disappoint him! _ Newkirk looked away, as he clamped his teeth together and fought to keep his thoughts from forming words. Hogan's next sentence threatened to ruin his efforts.

"So we're going to disappoint him."

Newkirk shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. _Bloody 'ell,_ s_ometimes I think he can hear me thinking. _

"I think you all know it could go either way tonight. If we die, and Klink ends up having to explain what's been going on in his camp, he'll have a much easier time of implicating Hegel for extortion if he can't claim self defense. So if anyone has second thoughts and wants to stay in camp, now is the time to say so—there will be no hard feelings."

All eyes looked unflinchingly at their commanding officer, but no one spoke. No one had to. Their silence said it all. A knot of emotion swelled in Hogan's throat, effectively silencing him. Nodding his appreciation, he turned and nimbly exited through the hole in the fence. LeBeau immediately followed as if he feared he would be left behind.

_What's your hurry, Louis?_ _This ain't exactly a picnic we're off to! _Before Newkirk knew it, Carter, too, had disappeared. Still clinging to the wire-cutter, his knuckles turned white with indecision. _I know you said to leave these behind, Colonel, but they sure would pack a wallop!_

Looking up, he saw Kinch watching him. Forcing himself to release the wire-cutter, he demonstratively motioned Kinch toward the fence and quickly fell into line behind him, but not before adroitly grabbing the wire snips up again and slipping them under his coat.

S_orry, Colonel, I'll gladly take the heat from Klink for not leaving them—__**if**__ we make it back! Besides, after the war, one more count of insubordination will hardly even be noticed. _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hegel emerged from his make-shift headquarters just as the guards from Gestapo Headquarters arrived. A young Arian-type soldier sharply saluted, clicking his heels as he did so.

"At ease, Rottenfuhrer. You will find the prisoners in the coal room in the cellar of that building. Here is the key. Take them back to Headquarters and place them in isolation cells. I'll be in to fill out the paper work in a few hours."

"Jawohl, Herr Major!"

Hegel looked at his watch; he had a timeline to follow if everything was to workout as planned. Hurrying back to the car, he joined Myra.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

Hegel shifted the car into gear and smiled, "It couldn't be better, my dear. It couldn't be better!"

A short time later Gustoff and Hegel's other detainees found themselves in the back of a transport truck. Little more than faceless shadows to each other, they sat quietly in the silence and gloom awaiting their fate. Two guards sat with them, guns raised and ready, while the Rottenfuhrer climbed into the vehicle's cab. A high-pitched whine followed by a rumble shook the truck to life, further draining its occupants of any hope. Having clung to the prospect of being released for this long, Gustoff finally closed his eyes in despair.

—_**crack**_—

Suddenly, the brakes squealed and the truck lurched, slamming into the building beside it. Gustoff felt himself being propelled off the wooden bench he was seated on. His already battered body hit the floor and was immediately thrown up into the air again, finally coming to rest on the opposite side of the truck. Forcing his pain-filled eyes open, he watched the two guards scrambling out the back. Brief gunfire ensued. And then—silence.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Myra swung her legs out of the car and smiled lovingly as she stepped past Hegel.

"Which way?" she asked.

Hegel pointed and Myra began walking, not seeing Hegel pull the gun from his pocket.

It was quick. A single shot in the back of the head. No pain. No scream. Just a sickening pop and a thud as her body hit the ground.

Hegel opened the driver's door on the car and carefully measured the scene. _Yes, this is good. It looks like she was ambushed. Hochstetter will assume she was gunned down by the Underground as she exited the car._

Walking to the trunk he hurriedly pulled out the machine gun he had hid there and set it on the roof of the car. His men were stationed not far away. They would have heard the shot and would come to investigate—and he would be ready for them.

_Hochstetter will see this as an Underground ambush orchestrated by the notorious "Papa Bear". _

Hegel's thoughts were interrupted. Just as he had planned, his men, seeing Myra's body, began to cautiously exit the woods and he called out…

"Over here. It's all right; they've gone. They ran off before I could fire a shot."

Seeing the machine gun on top of the car, his men lowered their weapons, assuming the culprits had fled.

It was a grave error, and before they realized it, the machine gun sprang to life, sending out a burst of bullets in a steady unbroken stream. In a matter of seconds, it was over. An unnatural silence, devoid of any animal or insect sounds, blanketed the area. Time seemed to stop in awe of the evil that had just been committed.

Hegel took a blanket from the trunk of the car and placed the still hot machine gun into it. Grabbing the four corners, he hurried it down the road toward a second car that he had hidden earlier. Throwing the gun into the second cars trunk, he looked at his watch and smiled. His timing was perfect.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Gustoff held his breath. A pounding of feet grew closer and then stopped. Afraid, he listened to the shuffling just outside the truck. It sounded as if something were being dragged away. And then, finally, a familiar face showed itself over the tailgate.

"Tiger?"

The slender figure climbed in. "Are you all right?" She could see he wasn't. His face was bruised and swollen. The sound of moaning made its way to her ears from the two other men lying on the floor next to Gustoff. Looking around she promised, "We will take you to safety. We'll take you to Stalag 13 and…"

Gustoff laid his hand on Tiger's. "No…"

Tiger tensed. "What…?"

"Hegel knows." Gustoff closed his eyes, fearing what may be happening to Hogan and his men at this very moment.

Tiger felt her heart stop. "Knows what? What are you saying?"

"When Hegel couldn't get any information out of me, he bragged. He knew all about Stalag 13 and he went to put an end to…"

Tiger could not keep the tears from filling her eyes, nor the anguished plea from spilling from her lips. "No…oh, please, no! You are mistaken, Gustoff."

"No, Marie! I am not! Hegel spoke of the tunnel and code names and…" Gustoff put a shaky hand on Marie's shoulder, "…of Colonel Hogan being Papa Bear."

Tiger's jaw hardened as panic threatened to make her abandon her senses. She had to warn him…She had to…find him! Rubbing at the tears escaping down her cheeks she demanded, "Come, we can't stay here. Lutz, Willie and Dirk have taken the bodies into Schiller's bakery and are setting it on fire, along with any other information that Hegel may have stored in there. We've got to get out of here before the fire is seen."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The signal went down the line to stop and lay low. Hogan motioned LeBeau forward and pointed at the staff car and truck parked at the side of the road not far from camp.

Louis's eyes widened as he whispered, "A trap, mon Colonel?"

"Maybe…or maybe not. Go have a look around."

"Oui!"

Motioning the others forward, Hogan knowingly looked at Newkirk. "Have you got anything you can use to destroy what's under the hood of that staff car and truck?"

"Me, gov'nor? Why I…," Newkirk stammered to a halt as he caught his commanding officer's knowing gaze. "Well I just might have…" Sheepishly pulling the wire-cutter out he blinked in amazement. "Well, how did these…?"

Hogan glared at him. "Never mind! We'll talk about that later. Just get to work!" Looking over his shoulder to Carter he nodded in Newkirk's direction. "Carter, give him a hand."

"Yes, sir!"

Catching the smirk and the perceptive look on Kinch's face, he defended himself. "Some things are just too predictable."

Kinch nodded, "Plus you can truthfully tell Klink, you stated the wire-cutter was to be left behind."

Hogan sheepishly looked away and mumbled, "I didn't say it was an _order_."

The uncomfortable conversation ended as LeBeau returned. "Hochstetter!"

Hogan clenched his teeth. "Of course it is." Nodding he looked at Kinch. "Who else would Hegel get to back him up?" Looking back to LeBeau he asked, "Where is he?"

LeBeau pointed. "About five hundred yards in that direction. They're walking the fence perimeter. Do you think he knows, mon Colonel?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just Hochstetter being Hochstetter."

"It's done, Colonel!" Newkirk announced returning to the group.

Smiling, Carter added, "That car and truck aren't going anywhere in a hurry!"

"Good job." Hogan praised and then added, "LeBeau spotted Hochstetter."

"Blimey! This is shaping up into a right fine _mess_!"

Hogan sobered. "We're okay. At least we know where Hochstetter is. Let's go find Hegel!"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"_Herr Kommandant, Herr Kommandant!_" Schultz called as he banged on Klink's door.

A fully dressed Klink opened the door and motioned Schultz inside.

Schultz dismissed his surprise at not finding Klink in his nightshirt and began, "Herr Kommandant, the fence has been _cut_! Do you want me to sound the alarm—and start a _roll call_!"

Klink held out his hand and Schultz looked at it questioningly.

"What do … did I…? Was I supposed to get something for you, Herr Kommandant?"

"The wire cutter you found by the fence. Give it to me."

"Wire cutter, Herr Kommandant?"

Klink's gaze hardened and his voice took on an edge of dread. "Yes, Schultz! The _wire-cutter _you found by the _fence_!"

"Herr Kommandant, I…I…"

Klink's nostrils flared. "Get the truck and some guards."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. But don't you want me to do a count so we know who we're looking for?"

"_I __**know**__ who were looking for!_" Klink bellowed.

Schultz saluted and turned to go, but was immediately halted by Klink's next order.

"And, Schultz—bring a machine gun!"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	9. Chapter 9

Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended. Copyright of original text and original characters

belong to ML Breedlove.

Between The Lines

Chapter Nine

Hegel pulled the staff car into the shadows behind the barn and climbed out. He had just one more preparation to make. Walking to the trunk, he grabbed the still warm machine-gun and entered the woods, where he began walking a parallel path to the one he believed Hogan and his men would take back to the _prison_.

_Prison? Ha! It has never been **much** of a prison for Colonel Hogan. No matter, in a little while all it will take to contain this enemy of The Third Reich will be a pine box. _

Hegel slowed his pace and scanned the ground. _There!_ _That will do_. It was a slight drop in the forest floor in an area where the foliage was not as dense. _This location will provide a good wide radius to fire into._

Smiling, he set up the machine gun and concealed it with undergrowth. _They'll be full of bullets before they know what hit them. _The smile faded. _What a pity! _

He would have preferred a more personal approach, one that would have allowed him to teach the American Colonel a final _lesson _at close rangeBut five men, armed or not, would not just stand and wait to be shot. The first bullet would put the other four on top of him. Yes, unfortunately, this would have to do. Of course it would be imperative that he leave first.

_I'll tell them my men are guarding the barn and threaten that they will be shot if they don't wait for at least ten minutes after they hear me drive away. Hogan and his men will wait. There will be no reason not to, and that will give me enough time to get into position. _

Hegel put his hands on his hips and breathed in deeply.

_In a few hours I will not only be wealthy, I will be being honored for my military prowess in stopping the legendary Papa Bear and exposing one of the biggest spy networks operating in Germany—and all under Hochstetter's nose! _

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Tiger and her men had to get out of Hammelburg. The Gestapo would conduct a house to house search. Their usual escape route, Stalag 13, was now out of the question. It was decided that their best chance to avoid being caught was Lutz's family's farm. It worked for Morgan… hopefully it would work for Gustoff and the other two men rescued from Hegel's grasp. But thanks to Hochstetter's increased patrols, the trip hadn't been easy. So when Tiger announced her plans to go back out—not everyone was eager to follow.

"You don't know where they are! How do you expect to find them?" Willie's stamina had never been as strong as the others, and he had endured just about all he could for one night.

Dirk frowned and turned away to keep from saying something he would regret, while Lutz continued wrapping the dressing around Gustoff's ribs, thankful his hands were to busy to find Willies neck!

Tiger, showing more patience than she felt, carried a basin of bloody water back to the sink and poured it down the drain. She couldn't argue with Willie. He was right; she didn't know where to find them. But she had to try. Her muscles tensed with contained urgency, while her mind searched for answers. There was a limit to what they could do. There were only four of them; a sweep outside the city would take too long. They had to decide on the most likely location and focus their search there. Desperate, she turned to face the group.

"Gustoff, you have to tell us everything you remember! Perhaps there is something that will give us a clue on where to begin."

Gustoff looked up, intending to discourage Tiger from pursuing a rescue that had little chance of succeeding. But one look into her eyes told him there was nothing he could say that would stop her. Looking to Lutz, he hoped to find an ally in his quest but was disappointed. The young man had finished tying off the bandage and was expectantly waiting for him to begin. Still, Gustoff hesitated. He had to at least attempt to talk them out of what he was certain was a fool's errand.

"You don't understand… Hegel… he…" Gustoff 's eyes lost their focus and he stared into space. "In his effort to scare me into talking, he bragged about killing Morgan's father… he told me how he planted Schiller's body to gain time to track and trap Papa Bear." Looking back at Tiger, Lutz, Willie, and Dirk he warned, "Hegel has had a lot of time to prepare for this. He'll be ready for you!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"LeBeau, go take a look behind the barn."

"Oui, Colonel."

LeBeau disappeared and Kinch edged closer. "What are you expecting, Colonel?"

"Anything." Hogan answered without hesitation.

Newkirk reached for his cigarettes without thinking and immediately felt Hogan's hand on his arm.

"Put those away."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Colonel, habit. I don't normally even have em with me on a mission, but see'n as how we didn't change out of our uniforms…"

"Shh! You're saying too much," Hogan warned looking into the darkness again.

"Yeah, we're probably being watched," Carter added, scanning the area behind them.

"Thanks Carter, that's just what I wanted to hear!"

Shrugging, Carter continued, "It makes sense. He's been watching us all along. Why would he stop now?"

"Blimey, Carter, do you mind? You're making my skin crawl!"

"Sorry, Newkirk!" Carter said innocently, and then dropping his voice an octave poignantly added, "I didn't see your head in the sand."

Newkirk practically choked. Did that come from Carter? Mild-mannered Carter?

Kinch smirked. The Colonel had always said the young American sergeant had a bit of genius hiding behind that naïvety. And it was moments like these when Kinch had to agree; Carter had more savvy than he let on.

A second later, LeBeau reappeared. "All clear in the back of the barn, sir, just a car."1

_Just a car? Maybe Hegel doesn't plan on killing us—yet. But it is undoubtedly an option he has to be ready to use. We'll have to be careful not to push him in that direction. _Hogan turned to scan the faces of his men and emphasize the importance of his next order.

"All right now look, when we get inside the barn under _no _circumstances go near the door. Understood?" _I don't want Hegel to think we're cutting off his means of escape._

Seeing nods and hearing murmurs of agreement he turned and began walking toward the barn.

"Let's go!"

The familiar knot grabbed at his stomach, and he prayed that he had made the right decisions, as he felt, more than saw, his men close rank and fall in beside him—unwaveringly.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_"What are you doing there?" _

Langenscheidt turned sharply. Hochstetter was coming at him full speed. Tensing, he ordered the men working on the fence to attention.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing?"

"We are repairing the fence, Herr Major!" Even in the frigid night air Langenscheidt could feel the perspiration forming between his shoulder blades.

"I can see that! What happened? Where is Kommandant Klink?"

Wide-eyed, Langenscheidt paused. How much should he say? Stalling for time he asked,

"The Kommandant, Herr Major?"

"Yes, your _commanding officer_! Is he in his office?"

"He… he is not here. Captain Gruber is…"

"He's not… _Where is he?_" Hochstetter roared.

"There…a… there has…" Langenscheidt tried desperately to avoid saying the obvious.

"…been an escape" Hochstetter finished.

Langenscheidt swallowed nervously and continued, "He has gone out to find the prisoners, Herr Major."

"**_Which_**_ prisoners?_" Hochstetter demanded.

The Major's predilection of zeroing in on one prisoner in particular was no secret.

"Colonel Hogan…" Langenscheidt watched Hochstetter's jaw tightened as the much anticipated name met his ears.

"_I knew it!"_ Hochstetter yelled. He had heard all he needed to know. Turning he slapped his gloves across his hand as his eyes darted along the line of trees opposite the cut fence.

Langenscheidt quickly added, "I assure you, the Kommandant will find them and bring him… I mean _them_ back, Herr Major" It was a statement meant to appease, but as soon as he had said it he could see it had had the opposite effect.

Still staring out at the forest, Hochstetter pulled his gloves on and ground his fist into his palm. A malicious smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Not if _I_ find him _first_!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Hello, this is Captain Gruber, temporarily in command of…" Gruber's confidence dropped as General Burkhalter's voice demanded to speak to the Kommandant.

"Kommandant Klink is out rounding up some escaped prisoners, Herr General. He has left me in charge."

--_Pause— _

"No, Herr General. There were only five. Colonel Hogan and…"

_--Pause-- _

"Yes, Herr General, I am sure Colonel Hogan was among them. I did a roll call after the Kommandant left and confirmed that..."

_--Click— _

Before Gruber could pull the phone from his ear, Langenscheidt burst into the office and Gruber had a sinking feeling the night was about to go from bad to worse.

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

"_What do you mean the wires have been cut?" _Hochstetter bellowed looking under the hood of his staff car and feeling time and Hogan getting away from him. "Never mind, we'll ride in the truck."

Just seconds later he waited anxiously for the familiar rumble of the trucks engine, "What are you waiting for?" His eyes fell on the driver's hand frantically turning the key in the ignition.

"BAAAH!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The drive to the barn provided Klink time to panic! Breathing seemed to be a thing of the past as his throat constricted and the urge to scream was barely suppressed. Looking at his watch, he tried to gage how much of a head-start Hogan would have if he wasn't at the barn. His thoughts became even more erratic as he imagined what General Burkhalter would do.

Normally he would have trusted Hogan, maybe not in all things but in this, yes. After all he had heard Hegel incriminate himself. And not only about extorting diamonds, but about it only taking an extra ten minutes to shoot him, the Kommandant of Stalag 13.

Klink snorted, _An extra ten minutes, indeed._ _We'll see how cocky the Gestapo Major is behind bars. _Klink frowned as his panic intruded again. _And Hogan can keep him company. That is if he shows up at the barn at all! _

Not knowing what effect the drug was having on Hogan, Klink was not at all certain how Hogan would respond. It would be a great temptation to simply head the other way. After all, what did Hogan have to lose? The fact that he had broken his promise about the wire cutter made that seem like more of a possibility. And if Hogan did make a break for it… and worse yet succeeded… General Burkhalter's last official act before his own court martial would be to send Klink to the gallows ahead of him. There was that feeling of panic again. He had never really considered he would ever be in a position to have to _kill_ Hogan. Discipline him, yes! He was constantly disciplining him, but kill him? Klink shook his head. It was his _duty_. He had to stop Hogan in what ever way he could. His own life depended on it. Though alive would be best for all concerned… any way would be better than not at all… wouldn't it? Oh, if only Hogan were just an ordinary prisoner! He would almost be tempted to let him go—for both their sakes.

That revelation startled him. Would he really commit treason for a prisoner? His anger again flared. He was letting his personal feelings interfere with his duty. Besides if anybody understood duty, it was Hogan. It was his iron willed devotion to duty that had put him in the spot he was in…they were in. Hogan would understand. Why did he care what Hogan thought? Again Klink shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was getting him nowhere. War was full of difficult decisions. It wouldn't be the first time he had been forced to do something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But in this case, it could be the last.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hogan could feel the weight of the gun in his pocket. So far the meeting was going smoothly. But if Hegel pulled a double cross, he would attempt to draw the first bullet and give his men time to act. And maybe, depending on where he was hit, he'd even be able to get a shot or two fired in return. Poised and ready to act, he listened to Hegel crow.

"So, London decided to save you after all."2

"There's not a diamond left in the British Isles," Hogan crooned.

"Nice lot of merchandise you've got there, Major!" Newkirk affirmed.

"Yeah, they sparkle just like glass!" Carter added, looking over the Gestapo Major's shoulder.

Now, came the moment of truth. Hogan drew in a steady breath and tried to encourage Hegel to leave, unaware that Klink was outside positioning his men. "Well, Major, we've fulfilled our part of the bargain."

"Yes, you have," Hegel agreed while running his fingers through the diamonds.

There was something in Hegel's manner that sent a chill down Hogan's back, but before anything else could be said they were abruptly interrupted…

"Achtung, achtung! This is Colonel Klink speaking. You're surrounded. There is no chance to escape. Come out with your hands up. I give you _two_ minutes!"

After observing Hegel's hesitation, Klink was music to Hogan's ears, even if Hegel's capture still meant the end of their operation. At least the Gestapo Major wouldn't get away with it.

"Klink must have followed us here!"

Stepping back, Hegel pulled his gun. "Good, he will save me the trouble of killing you!"

The admission did not come as a surprise, but surrendering to the apparently inevitable had always gone against Hogan's nature. He tried again to get Hegel to flee.

"Hegel, you can still make it by going out the back way. We'll cover for you. You've got your pay-off. You and your girlfriend can live happily ever-after."

It was then Hegel knocked the wind out of them by showing just how ruthless he really was.

" Myra? She's dead! And did you really think I'd let you live?"

_Time's up!_ Hogan realized, and began to go for his gun to invite the first bullet.

"I'm going out that door alone and order him to blast this barn to pieces."

_He's not firing! _Muscles already set in motion yanked to a stop and Hogan shifted his weight to absorb the energy. Adrenalin coursed through his veins. Another moment of life had just been offered. Should he take it? A quick merciful death had its appeal. But would it accomplish anything except his escape from Hochstetter? Hegel would be on his way out the door before any of his men could act. Though he believed Klink would arrest Hegel, Hegel would still expose the operation and his men would be left to take the brunt of Hochstetter's fury. By staying alive he had no doubt the Gestapo Major would focus his lust for revenge primarily on him, thus sparing his men Hochstetter's full rage. Accepting the consequences, Hogan held back and Hegel broke for the door.

"Hegel, you're making a mistake. Go through with the deal and you're home free."

It was fruitless; the Gestapo Major thought he was holding all the cards. And Klink's credibility would be nil as soon as Hegel exposed the tunnels. Hegel slipped out the door and Hogan began to prepare his men for what was to come—when…

_Rat-a-tat-tat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat..._

Bullets and chips of splintered wood filled the air and sent the five POW's diving for cover. Squirming in an attempt to sink below the straw laden floor, they breathlessly waited for the barrage of ricocheting bullets to find them. As Hogan's reality gradually gave way to shock, he began to realize what Klink was doing.

_A machine gun?!_

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

Tiger, Lutz, and Dirk stopped at the sound of gunfire. The echoes made it hard to pinpoint a direction, but there were only a few barns between Stalag 13 and Hammelburg.

Lutz placed his hand on Tiger's shoulder to offer comfort and was immediately rebuked by a look of anger. She would not—could not accept that! And yet it was there. Turning, she picked up her pace. She had to know.

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

Willie, Gustoff and the others stood in the doorway. They, too, heard the gunfire off in the distance.

Gustoff looked at Willie. "If you want to go to them, go. You don't have to stay with us. We'll be okay."

Willie shook his head, a pained expression in his eyes. "No… my orders… are to stay."

Gustoff nodded knowingly. Willie believed it was over. And Gustoff believed he was right.

ccccccccccccccccccccccc

They hadn't gone far on foot when their flashlights fell on another staff car pulled off to the side of the road. As they got closer a body could be seen just off the road in front of the car. The full scene of carnage soon unveiled itself.

The woman was rolled over. " Myra?"

Hochstetter immediately looked to the bodies lying on the opposite side of the road, half expecting to see Hegel among them.

"It looks like an ambush, Herr Major!"

Hochstetter nodded his agreement. And it was an ambush involving a civilian woman. Hogan had made a fatal mistake—at last.

"I've got you now!" He frantically scanned the ground, looking for direction. He couldn't let him get away. Especially not now that he had just been given full reign. The veins in his neck bulged with the urgency to find the trail that was eluding him. Suddenly his head snapped up as his ears registered… _machine gun fire! _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

General Burkhalter was on the phone to Oberst Knefler.

"I wish you would say something, I'm beginning to feel that I'm talking to myself!"

Knefler smirked as he digested the news of Hogan's escape. "Oh, I'm sorry, Herr General, I was just thinking. This may be a very good indication that Colonel Hogan is responding favorably to the medication. He's getting anxious, which means something has changed for him." Knefler's smirk subsided as he began to think. "You did say his escape activity had dwindled after his first few months in captivity?"

"Yes. I was surprised myself. Klink seems to have found his calling. He runs the only camp from which there has never been a successful escape. It appears Hogan had learned to accept that…" Burkhalter paused. "…for the most part. His men make attempts every now and then but he himself has not, at least not until now."

Burkhalter frowned at the silence on the other end of the line and asked, "Am I talking to myself again?"

"No, Herr General. I was just processing the information you've given me. Combining it with the effects we suspect the drugs will have on our alphas, this seems to be right in line with the desired effects we are looking for. Colonel Hogan may realize he isn't thinking clearly. Lapses in memory shake the psyche. Confusion uproots convictions. This could all be a very good sign for us." Knefler rubbed his chin and smiled, then just as quickly turned serious again. "Is there any reason to think Kommandant Klink won't be able to recapture him?"

Burkhalter cringed, falling silent.

"Herr General? Are you there?" Knefler heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I'm here. Now it's my turn to process." Another short pause. "As you said, Klink has always come through in the past. If he knows what's good for him—he will again! But just to make sure… I'd better make a few phone calls."

"Jawohl, Herr General. Keep me posted. After all we've been through preparing this alpha—let's not lose him now!"

The phone clicked. Knefler sat thinking on the side of his bed. _Maybe it's about time for me to pay you a visit, Colonel Hogan. _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

* * *

1 From Hogan's Heroes second season episode "Diamonds In The Rough"

2 Excerpts from Diamonds In The Rough.


End file.
